Legendary SPY
by albertalburo567
Summary: Tommy, Aurico, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Karone, Carter, Dana, Wes, Casey, Jayden, Mia, Mike, Emily and Antonio are watching the Mega Rangers on their events in fighting the Armada before the Legendary Battle.


**Event 1: Samurai Forever:** Panorama City in California, the Samurai Rangers used their Samurai Gigazord and finally defeated Master Xandred when he used the Sanzu River to flood the whole Earth. During the Sanzu River flood only 6 Rangers like Jayden Shiba, Mia Watanabe, Mike, Kevin, Emily and Antonio Garcia can defeat Master Xandred. The other Legendary Rangers cannot stop Master Xandred from flooding the Earth. Once Master Xandred was finally defeated, the rangers together with Mentor Ji declared a winning victory. They went back at the Shiba House; the other rangers finish packing up and are ready to leave. Antonio is going on a once in a lifetime, around the world, fishing expedition. Mia is going to a culinary academy; Kevin just caught up with his coach the other day and just barely has enough time to train for the Olympics. Emily has no major plans, except that she is happy to go see Serena again. Mia pushes Mike up and asks Mike about his plans. He reveals to be going with Emily in case she needs help moving. Jayden leads everyone to see Mentor. Mike asks what Jayden's going to do. For the first time in Jayden's life, he is done with his samurai duties, for now anyway. Then they leave. Jayden asks Mentor Ji what to do. Mentor needs to prune the bamboo and re stuff the practice dummy but first gives Jayden a victory present... a guitar, as he intends to teach him something other than being a Samurai. Jayden and Mentor Ji began jamming. Jayden and Mentor Ji will always be ready for the next Nighlok attack or another battle to come even if the world is in a bad situation and even if it never comes. During the samurai vacation, Mike and Emily were together dating and also Antonio Garcia and Lauren Shiba are also dating.

 **Event 2: Mega Mission**

Harwood County in Southern California, Troy Burrows was the new kid on Harwood County High School. He also received dreams of an epic Legendary Battle between an army of Power Rangers and an alien invasion. Troy knew that an alien army will destroy the whole Earth. The bus driver wakes him up as he's already arrived and also Troy is late for class. Troy walks in on a class discussion about who'd be the last species to survive on the planet. While previous answers included insects (according to Emma) and robots (according to Noah), Troy believes humans will be the last species, as when working together, they can achieve anything. Emma also had a crush on Troy. As the class discusses, Jake continues to stalk Gia, his crush and classmate.

Aboard an alien vessel, Admiral Malkor, Creepox and Vrak are planning to destroy Earth

At the Reefside in California, Tommy Oliver, the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger together with his wife Katherine, the Pink Zeo Ranger and two children who are Tony and Kathy Oliver are having a fun time at the Park. Tommy noticed a strange glowing light in the sky. Tommy thinks that it is a star in the sky. Katherine also has a bad feeling about the glowing light in the sky and she saw it far away and it was near the spot of Southern California.

Tony said "Mommy, Daddy, I saw a glowing light over there."

Tommy said "Where?" and Tony points the glowing light and said "There!"

Tommy said "I saw it. I don't think a star could shine in daytime."

Katherine said "Me too and also I have a bad feeling about this."

Kathy said "Daddy use this Telescope to find out."

Tommy decides to take a look at the sky and what he saw is an alien vessel where Admiral Malkor, Creepox and Vrak are on board the ship.

Tommy said "Oh no!"

Katherine said "What do you mean oh know?"

Tommy said "I'll explain later. You and the children should go home quickly; I'll be staying here at the park."

So Katherine together with the two children decided to go home leaving Tommy at the park to investigate.

Tommy saw what the aliens are planning to do.

Tommy said to himself "This is not good. I have to get the other rangers to come with me. Or maybe I have to go to Southern California."

Tommy called Katherine on the phone and said "Kat, I have to go to Southern California because I'm going to check something and be sure that the children are safe."

Katherine said "Ok Tommy."

Tommy decided to take the bus to get to Southern California.

Back at Harwood County, Emma and Gia went to Ernie's Brain Freeze. However, Emma wants to stop over by the woods to take shots of migrating insect life beforehand. Jake drags Noah along to follow Gia to the Brain Freeze. During Emma's photo walk, she was confronted by Creepox.

At the Brain Freeze, Jake orders three ice cream cones from Ernie. As Ernie looks away, a strange gust of wind and sparkling light spirits Jake, Noah, and Gia away one by one. Troy is practicing his Karate on the top floor, when the same energy takes him away. Troy, along with Jake, Gia and Noah find themselves in an underground facility where a giant gold and silver tiki-head introduces himself as Gosei, Zordon's apprentice. He reveals that he'd had his robotic assistant Tensou choose the five of them in the long tradition of Power Rangers to defend against an alien threat. Just then, Emma arrives in the same energy that Tensou used to teleport the others. She's brought a picture of one of the aliens that she'd encountered earlier. Troy realizes that the keys he saw on the wall are the representations of the Rangers he'd seen in his dream. Troy and the others agree to take on the responsibility.

Tommy then arrived in Southern California and he heard an alien rampage coming from Harwood County.

Gosei and Tensou teleport them to the city where alien Loogies have begun to rampage. Finding themselves thrust into battle, Troy uses his martial arts skills on the Loogies while Gia engages in a fist fight with them. Noah evades most of the Loogies but manages to hit some of them on accident. Emma uses her SLR camera to stun some of the Loogies while fighting them off, and Jake uses his soccer skills to attack the Loogies with his soccer ball. However, when the Looogies bring out their firepower, the teens realize they need something more. Tommy was hiding from the Rangers and the Loogies to keep his identity from being seen. Troy leads them to morph into the Mega Rangers and they use their powers to tip the odds. They even have new abilities, Troy transports himself with a powerful tornado. Emma flies, and Gia and Jake are able to create a quake.

The Warstar send out a new monster when they realize that the Rangers could clean the clocks of their Loogies. The Warstar alien Scaraba wreaks havoc by rolling an Earthen ball, destroying property and chasing citizens. The Rangers defeat him by calling on their Mega Blasters and summoning the Megaforce Blaster.

After defeating the alien, the new Rangers return to the Command Center and vow never to surrender!

Troy said "Guys let's all go home and let's be prepared for another fight."

Noah said "Ok Troy."

The Rangers then went to their homes while Tommy spies on them and kept himself hidden.

Tommy decided to take a bus to get back to Reefside.

When Tommy returned to his home, He and Katherine spoke to each other alone.

Tommy said "Kat, we have to talk alone."

He and Katherine decided to stay inside their bedroom to keep the children from hearing about the alien invasion, so the children won't have fear about the aliens. The children were just watching TV.

Tommy said "Kat, I saw new power rangers at Harwood County. They are called the Megaforce Rangers."

Katherine said "What are their names."

Tommy said "Their names are Troy (Red Ranger), Emma (Pink Ranger), Noah (Blue Ranger), Jake (Black Ranger) and Gia (Yellow Ranger)."

Katherine said "What happened?"

Tommy said "When I investigated the scene, there are aliens planning to destroy Earth until all of us are all dead."

Katherine said "Tommy, I never like those things, it is so devastating. You have to let me help you defeat the aliens to end the war."

Tommy said "No, you have to stay here and take care of the children and keep them away from fear. I will get help from other rangers. I'll have to call one of the rangers. I can remember that one of the rangers defeated a Nighlok from flooding the Earth. I will ask them for help so they can also investigate."

Katherine said "Ok and be safe. You can call the leader of the Samurai Rangers, Jayden Shiba, who is the Red Samurai Ranger that we never met him before."

Tommy said "I'm not only going to need help from the Samurai Rangers but I would also get help from my other friends like The Aquatar Rangers, In Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force and Jungle Fury."

Katherine said "Casey Rhodes, the Jungle Fury Red Ranger is working at Harwood County Zoo."

Tommy said "I'll be leaving home this day and I'll come back next year."

Katherine called the two children and said "Kids, Daddy is leaving home for today because he has some ranger work to do."

Tony said "But why?"

Tommy said "Because there is a bad situation coming."

Kathy said "Ok Daddy."

Tommy said "Kids just stay with Mommy and be safe."

Tony said "Goodbye Daddy, we're going to miss you."

Tommy said "Goodbye Kat. Goodbye Kids."

Tommy then leaves to get to Angel Grove with his other car. He also called Delphine the Leader of the Alien Rangers. Tommy has a phone on his car.

Tommy said "Hello Delphine."

Delphine on the car phone said "Tommy what's going on?"

Tommy said "There are aliens who are led by Admiral Malkor are coming to destroy Earth and I need one of your help I need 1 to 4 volunteers to come with me and meet me at Harwood County. We'll Spy on the Mega Rangers."

Delphine on the car phone said "I knew too and also I don't know who Admiral Malkor is he must be an alien from another Galaxy. I can't come but Aurico can."

Tommy said "Sounds fine."

Aurico on the car phone said "I'll be there at Hilltop Cleaners that opens in 24 Hours."

Tommy said "What if the rangers knew your Identity."

Aurico on the car phone said "I'll be changing myself into human form."

Tommy said "Ok goodbye."

Tommy decided to call Jayden and said "Jayden, I have some important to tell you because the Earth is in a Bad Situation."

Jayden said "You might be Tommy Oliver because I recognize your voice somewhere. If the Earth is in a bad situation I will help you for that."

Tommy said "I need you to come here at Harwood County to spy on the new rangers."

Jayden said "Like Troy, Emma, Noah, Jake and Gia. I knew them because I just saw and alien planning to destroy Earth even Mentor Ji also saw it. Casey Rhodes is at Harwood County Zoo and he called me and told me about the aliens. I will volunteer Mia, Mike, Emily and Antonio to spy on them."

Tommy said "Sound's fair."

Tommy decided to call Andros and said "Hello."

Andros on the car phone said "Tommy, what's going?"

Tommy said "An Alien is about to destroy Earth. Can you come here on Earth to work together with me and investigate?"

Andros on the car phone said "I can't. But you may ask TJ and Cassie to go with you. I volunteer two people to work with you to stop the war and Spy on the new rangers."

Tommy said "Ok Goodbye."

Tommy then arrived on Angel Grove where TJ and Cassie lived. He then rings the doorbell.

TJ came out of the house and said "Tommy! It's so nice to meet you again."

Tommy said "I need you to come with me. The Earth is in a bad situation. Unknown Aliens are planning to destroy Earth."

TJ said "I'll come because Andros just called me on the phone. I also told Cassie about it secretly without our son LJ knowing the situation."

Tommy said "TJ, Cassie come with me together with your son. Your son will just stay at our house together with Katherine and my children."

Cassie said "Ok, we'll come."

Tommy decided to bring TJ and Cassie's son LJ to his house.

Katherine said "Tommy you're back."

Tommy said "I'm just going to drop LJ here and also take care of him too."

Katherine said "Ok Goodbye."

At the Oliver House, LJ Johnson hangs out with his 2 friends Tony and Kathy.

Tommy said "TJ, Cassie you are not the only people working with me but other Rangers are also coming with us and we are also going to Spy the Megaforce Rangers."

Cassie said "Who are the Megaforce Rangers?"

Tommy said "Their names are Troy (Red Ranger), Emma (Pink Ranger), Noah (Blue Ranger), Jake (Black Ranger) and Gia (Yellow Ranger). They also have a mentor named Gosei, who is Zordon's apprentice. We are also going to Terra Venture, Mariner Bay and Silver Hills."

Tommy, TJ and Cassie went to a nearby Space Station and are heading for Terra Venture. The three were on board the space shuttle and heading for Terra Venture where the house of Leo and Karone are there. Once they arrived on Terra Venture Space Port they took a taxi to get to Leo and Karone's House. Tommy then knocks at their door.

Leo came out of the house and said "Tommy! It's so nice to see you again."

Tommy said "I need you to come with me. The Earth is in a bad situation. Unknown Aliens are planning to destroy Earth. I need 1 to 4 volunteers to come and work with me to investigate and Spy on the Megaforce Rangers."

Karone said "Who are the Megaforce Rangers?"

Tommy said "Their names are Troy (Red Ranger), Emma (Pink Ranger), Noah (Blue Ranger), Jake (Black Ranger) and Gia (Yellow Ranger). They also have a mentor named Gosei, who is Zordon's apprentice."

Leo said "We'll both come and also we need some help from our mechanic Damon."

Tommy said "Can you call him?"

Leo said "Yes."

Leo then called Damon and said "Damon I need you to meet me there at the Space Port because there's a bad situation coming on Earth."

Damon on the phone said "Ok while Maya and my son Derrick stays at my house. Bye."

Leo said "First I'll just drop our son at my brother's house."

Tommy decided to bring Leo and Karone's son Lex Corbett to Mike Corbett's house. Leo rang the doorbell and Mike Corbett came out of the house.

Mike Corbett said "Guys your here."

Tommy said "I need you to take care of your nephew because 5 of us are going to investigate the bad situation on Earth."

Mike Corbett said "Ok."

At Mike Corbett's house, Lex hangs out with his Uncle Mike Corbett his cousin Rico Corbett, also known as Mike Corbett's son.

Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Damon and Karone then are headed for Mariner Bay where Carter and Dana's house are there. Tommy rang the doorbell.

Carter came out of the house and said "Tommy I heard something troubling today and were coming with you because there is an Alien that will destroy Earth and we know because Wes and Jen are with us and told us about it even Ryan knew about it."

Tommy said "Our job is to investigate and Spy on the Megaforce Rangers."

Dana said "Who are the Megaforce Rangers?"

Tommy said "Their names are Troy (Red Ranger), Emma (Pink Ranger), Noah (Blue Ranger), Jake (Black Ranger) and Gia (Yellow Ranger). They also have a mentor named Gosei, who is Zordon's apprentice."

Ryan said "My only thing is to stay here and look after my nephew Wilbur and my niece Angela together with their Grandpa, Captain Mitchell while Carter and Dana will go with you Tommy. Wilbur and Angela Grayson will be at their room together with their cousin Reid Mitchell."

Jen said "Wes I want you to join them while I take good care of our son, James Collins."

Wes said "You sure Jen?"

Jen said "Yes that's an order. Our son will be alright."

Wes said "Ok."

Tommy heard a call from Jayden and his phone is ringing. Tommy then answered his phone and said "Jayden what's going on?"

Jayden on the phone said "There are Loogies here near Harwood City!"

Casey on the phone said "We need your help!"

Mia said "Come here fast! ASAP!"

Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Damon, Karone, Carter, Dana and Wes decided to get to Harwood as fast as possible to stop the Loogies from attacking them. 15 minutes later they arrived at the park where they met Jayden, Mia, Mike, Emily, Antonio and Aurico are there.

Jayden said "Tommy, Guys, we already defeated the Loogies but what took you so long?"

Carter said "Tommy came to pick us up on Mariner Bay and it was a long travel to get here."

TJ said "Tommy decided to take of his plate number of his car and drives fast as he could."

Mike said "We hide our identities just before the Mega Rangers arrived and defeated them."

Jayden said "Hi guys I'm Jayden Shiba, Red Samurai Ranger. This is my Pink Ranger girlfriend Mia Watanabe."

TJ said "I'm TJ Johnson, Red Turbo and Blue Space Ranger. This is my wife Cassie, Pink Turbo and Space Ranger.

Leo said "I'm Leo Corbett, Red Galaxy Ranger. This is my wife Karone, Pink Galaxy Ranger.

Damon said "I'm Damon Henderson, Green Galaxy Ranger."

Carter said "I'm Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Ranger. This is my wife Dana, Pink Lightspeed Ranger.

Wes said "I'm Wesley Collins, Red Time Force Ranger."

Tommy said "I have a story when I got here. I spied on Troy who is the Red Ranger and also focused on martial arts just like Jason Lee Scott used to do. He has the power of the dragon just like me. He also had lots of nightmares coming always and he can't sleep very well. Troy is always prepared for any dangerous situations and he is a good leader."

Leo said "I still haven't seen Troy."

Carter said "Me too."

Wes said "But I seen him through time."

TJ said "I would like to meet Troy during the final battle."

Tommy said "Noah is the blue ranger and also he is very good at science and studies other subjects just like Billy Cranston, Kendrix Morgan and Cameron Watanabe."

TJ said "Noah is just like Billy, the blue ranger and do they both wear glasses?"

Tommy said "Yes he does. Emma is known as the Pink Ranger. She cares for the environment and also an expert biker. Also pink is Emma's favorite color. Emma likes to team up with the Pink Rangers if her favorite color is pink. She also had a crush on Troy, the Red Ranger."

Cassie said "Awesome!"

Karone said "Emma would love to see us in the final battle."

Dana said "Emma does care about the environment just like I cared for my patients at a hospital."

Tommy said "If Troy and Emma would be a couple and it's just like the past Red and Pink Ranger couples."

Jayden said "How do you know that?"

Mia said "Even Jayden is boyfriend today and we're Red and Pink Ranger Couples"

Tommy said "Well, many Red and Pink Rangers are easily attracted to each other and easily romantically involved. There are lots of Red and Pink Rangers who dated a long time ago and also married. Many Red and Pink Rangers have children."

Jayden said "Who are the Red and Pink Ranger couples?"

Tommy said "Jason and Kimberly, Me and Katherine."

TJ said "Me and Cassie."

Leo said "Me and Karone."

Carter said "Me and Dana."

Wes said "Me and Jen."

Tommy said "Mack and Rose."

Jayden said "Oh now I know why they are attracted to each other."

Tommy said "Also Jason and Kimberly were the first rangers to have children while Katherine and I were the first married ranger couples."

Casey said "Jungle Fury has no Pink Ranger and I don't have a girlfriend, I'm only single."

Tommy said "Gia, The Yellow Ranger is very quick in solving problems. She has the power of the tiger. Also The Black Ranger, Jake who plays soccer also has a crush on Gia."

Emily said "Do you rangers have any children?"

Tommy said "Yes we have children. I have a 13 year old daughter named Kathy Oliver and an 11 year old son named Tony Oliver."

TJ said "LJ is our only 13 year old son."

Cassie said "Our house is from Angel Grove in California."

Leo said "Our son Lex is 12 years old."

Karone said "Our house is from Terra Venture."

Damon said "Me, Maya and my 12 year old son, Derrick also lived in Terra Venture."

Carter said "Our twins who are 11 years old, my son Wilbur and daughter Angela were our only children."

Dana said "We live in Silver Hills."

Wes said "I have a 10 year old son named James Collins. I'm sure you guys will meet our children soon."

Tommy said "Here are the photos of our children. I'm also the Red Zeo Ranger and Katherine's the Pink Zeo Ranger."

Antonio said "Wow these children look very cute before."

Casey said "Mack the Overdrive Red Ranger told me about the SPD Rangers from the future year 2025 while The Time Force Rangers are from the year 3000."

Wes Collins "I also know Officer Tate and he has the same uniform as mine."

Jayden said "SPD Rangers are the Future before the Time Force Rangers were formed. Jack Landors is the first Red Ranger of the Team. Sky Tate, the Blue Ranger then got promoted as Red Ranger after Jack. Bridge Carson, the Green Ranger then got promoted as Red Ranger after Sky. Z Delgado, the Yellow Ranger then got promoted as Red Ranger after Bridge. Syd Drew, the Pink Ranger then got promoted as Red Ranger after Z. Sam, the Omega Ranger then got promoted as Red Ranger after Syd."

Wes said "I knew about the SPD Ranger because my wife, Jen Collins or the Time Force Pink Ranger is from the year 3000. She studied about the past."

Tommy said "Today let's get to Harwood County Hotel and Rent a room. Tomorrow, we will spy on the Megaforce Rangers. In the final battle we will assemble the other Rangers to fight for earth."

TJ said "Last 1997, Tommy was the leader of the Turbo Rangers, then I got promoted as leader. In 1998, Justin Stewart, the Blue Turbo Ranger became the leader of the Turbo Rangers."

Tommy said "The Earth is in a bad situation, evil aliens are planning to destroy the Earth, in the final Battle, I will be the leader the Mighty Morphin, Zeo and Dino Thunder Power Rangers. Who among you rangers won't be one of the Leaders of the Legendary Rangers? Raise your hand."

Aurico, Jayden, Mia, Antonio and Casey raised their hands. It also means that they won't be leading one of the Legendary Rangers.

Tommy said "TJ, Cassie, you will be the leaders of the Turbo, In Space and Mystic Force. TJ, you're the main leader of your team."

TJ said "Ok."

Tommy said "Cassie, you're second-in-command."

Cassie said "Ok."

Tommy said "Leo, Karone, Damon, you will be the leaders of Lost Galaxy, Operation Overdrive and SPD. Leo, you're the main leader of your team."

Leo said "Ok."

Tommy said "Karone, you're second-in-command."

Karone said "Ok."

Tommy said "Damon, you're the third."

Damon said "Ok."

Tommy said "Carter, Dana, you will be the leaders of Lightspeed Rescue, Jungle Fury and RPM. Carter, you're the main leader of your team."

Carter said "Ok."

Tommy said "Dana, you're second-in-command."

Dana said "Ok."

Tommy said "Wes, Jen told me that you will be one the leaders of the Legendary Rangers and you will lead them without any second-in-command because Jen will evaluate you on how you lead them because she's the Main Pink Ranger Leader of the Time Force Rangers. You will be leading Time Force, Wild Force and Aquatar.

Wes said "Ok. I'll do it for Jen and my son, James."

Jayden said "Mike, Emily, since Mia, Kevin, Antonio and Lauren also used their leadership skills to fight the Nighloks, now it's your turn to take the lead."

Mike "Are you sure?"

Jayden said "Don't depend on your main leader. You also must use your leadership skills."

Emily said "Mike, we have to do it for the Earth."

Jayden said "You will be leading Samurai and Ninja Storm."

Mike and Emily were shocked.

Jayden said "Didn't you hear? You are now the leaders of the Samurai Rangers and the Ninja Storm Rangers."

Mike said "I will do it for the Earth. Emily, you're second-in-command."

Emily said "Ok."

 **Event 3: Harwood County Hotel**

Tommy, Damon and Wes stayed in Room 33.

Jayden and Mia stayed in Room 58.

Aurico, Antonio and Casey stayed in Room 74.

TJ and Cassie stayed in Room 132.

Leo and Karone stayed in Room 147.

Carter and Dana stayed in Room 163.

Mike and Emily stayed in Room 184.

 **Event 4: Tommy's Leadership Diagram**

On Tommy's Team:

Mighty Morphin Green Ranger = Tommy Oliver

Mighty Morphin Red Ranger = Jason Lee Scott

Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger = Kimberly Ann Scott (Jason's wife)

Mighty Morphin Black Ranger = Zack Taylor

Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger = Billy Cranston

Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger = (New UNKNOWN Yellow Ranger)

Zeo Ranger IV Green = Adam Park

Zeo Ranger II Yellow = Tanya Park (Adam's wife)

Zeo Ranger III Blue = Rocky DeSantos

Zeo Ranger I Pink = Katherine Oliver (Tommy's wife)

Gold Zeo Ranger = Trey of Triforia

Red Dino Thunder Ranger = Conner McKnight

Blue Dino Thunder Ranger = Ethan James

Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger = Kira Mercer (Trent's wife)

White Dino Thunder Ranger = Trent Fernandez-Mercer

On TJ and Cassie's Team:

Blue Space Ranger = TJ Johnson

Pink Space Ranger = Cassie Johnson (TJ's Wife)

Red Turbo Ranger = T.J. (robot)

Blue Turbo Ranger = Justin Stewart

Green Turbo Ranger = Carlos (robot)

Yellow Turbo Ranger = Ashley (robot)

Pink Turbo Ranger = Cassie (robot)

Red Space Ranger = Andros (Karone's Brother)

Black Space Ranger = Carlos Vallerte

Yellow Space Ranger = Ashley (Andros's wife)

Silver Space Ranger = Zhane

Red Mystic Ranger = Nick Russell

Yellow Mystic Ranger = Charlie Thorn

Blue Mystic Ranger = Madison Rocca (Nick's Fiancé)

Pink Mystic Ranger = Vida Rocca (Madison's Sister)

Green Mystic Ranger = Xander Bly

Solaris Knight = Daggeron

On Leo, Karone and Damon's Team:

Galaxy Red = Leo Corbett

Galaxy Pink = Karone Corbett (Leo's Wife)

Galaxy Green = Damon Henderson

Galaxy Blue = Kai Chen

Galaxy Yellow = Maya Henderson (Damon's Wife)

Magna Defender = Mike Corbett (Leo's Brother)

S.P.D. Red Ranger = Jack Landors

S.P.D. Blue Ranger = Schuyler "Sky" Tate

S.P.D. Green Ranger = Bridge Carson

S.P.D. Yellow Ranger = Elizabeth "Z" Delgado

S.P.D. Pink Ranger = Sydney "Syd" Drew

S.P.D. Omega Ranger = Sam

Red Overdrive Ranger = Mack Hartford

Black Overdrive Ranger = Will Aston

Blue Overdrive Ranger = Dax Lo

Yellow Overdrive Ranger = Ronny Robinson

Pink Overdrive Ranger = Rose Ortiz (Mack's Fiancé)

Mercury Ranger = Tyzonn

On Carter and Dana's Team:

Red Lightspeed Ranger = Carter Grayson

Pink Lightspeed Ranger = Dana Grayson (Carter's Wife)

Blue Lightspeed Ranger = Chad Lee

Green Lightspeed Ranger = Joel Rawlings

Yellow Lightspeed Ranger = Kelsey Lee (Chad's Wife)

Titanium Ranger = Ryan Mitchell (Dana's Brother)

Jungle Fury Red Ranger = Casey Rhodes

Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger = Lily Chilman (Theo's Girlfriend)

Jungle Fury Blue Ranger = Theo Martin

Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger = Robert "RJ" James

Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger = Dominic Hargan

RPM Red = Scott Truman

RPM Blue = Flynn McAllistair

RPM Yellow = Summer Landsdown (Dillon's Girlfriend)

RPM Green = Ziggy Grover

RPM Black = Dillon

RPM Gold = Gem

RPM Silver = Gemma (Gem's Sister)

On Wes's Team:

Time Force Red = Wes Collins

Time Force Pink = Jen Collins (Wes's Wife)

Time Force Blue = Lucas Kendall

Time Force Yellow = Katie (Trip's Wife)

Time Force Green = Trip

Quantum Ranger = Eric Myers

Red Wild Force Ranger = Cole Evans

Yellow Wild Force Ranger = Taylor Myers (Eric's Wife)

Blue Wild Force Ranger = Max Cooper

Black Wild Force Ranger = Danny Delgado

White Wild Force Ranger = Alyssa Evans (Cole's Wife)

Lunar Wolf Ranger = Merrick Baliton

Red Aquitar Ranger = Aurico

White Aquitar Ranger = Delphine

Blue Aquitar Ranger = Cestro

Yellow Aquitar Ranger = Tideus

Black Aquitar Ranger = Corcus

On Mike and Emily's Team:

Green Samurai Ranger = Mike

Yellow Samurai Ranger = Emily

Red Wind Ranger = Shane Clarke

Blue Wind Ranger = Tori Bradley (Blake's Wife)

Yellow Wind Ranger = Dustin Brooks

Crimson Thunder Ranger = Hunter Bradley (Blake's Brother)

Navy Thunder Ranger = Blake Bradley

Green Samurai Storm Ranger = Cameron Watanabe

Red Samurai Ranger = Jayden Shiba

Blue Samurai Ranger = Kevin

Pink Samurai Ranger = Mia Watanabe (Jayden's Girlfriend)

Gold Samurai Ranger = Antonio Garcia

 _TOTAL IN TOMMY'S TEAM: 14 RANGERS_

 _TOTAL IN TJ AND CASSIE'S TEAM: 15 RANGERS_

 _TOTAL IN LEO, KARONE AND DAMON'S TEAM: 15 RANGERS_

 _TOTAL IN CARTER AND DANA'S TEAM: 16 RANGERS_

 _TOTAL IN WES'S TEAM: 16 RANGERS_

 _TOTAL IN MIKE AND EMILY'S TEAM: 10 RANGERS_

 **Event 5: United We Stand:**

Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Damon, Karone, Carter, Dana, Wes, Casey, Jayden, Mia, Mike, Emily and Antonio are spying on the Megaforce Rangers on what's happening in their lives by using binoculars while Aurico works at the washing machine store. They went to Harwood County Mall and Cassie, Karone, Dana, Mia and Emily are spying on Emma and Gia, who are printing the photos and get hit by Beezara. Emma and Gia both get mad at each other and hate each other. Tommy, TJ, Leo, Carter, Wes and Jayden are spying on Troy, Jake and Noah. Troy, Jake and Noah are being in slaved by Beezara.

While Tommy used his binoculars to spy on the three of them, Noah complains about Beezara's stinky feet.

Noah said "I can't believe I'm rubbing her stinky feet, but I can't stop myself."

Beezara said "Silence! Strike Him! Hard!"

Jake then hits Noah on the head very hard with the fan.

Tommy and TJ used their binoculars when spying on the 3 boys.

Leo said "What's going on over there?"

Carter said "That monster over there looked like an insect and I'm grossed out."

TJ said "Troy, Noah and Jake are being in slaved. Cassie said that two girls are searching for the three boys. Cassie also saw both Emma and Gia quarrelling each other."

Tommy said "That's the monster that made both Emma and Gia hate each other.

Cassie, Karone and Dana continued spying on Emma and Gia using binoculars.

Cassie said "There are Emma and Gia."

Karone said "And they're searching for Troy, Noah and Jake."

Dana said "Troy, Noah and Jake are not the only servants of the monster but the other civilians are too."

Cassie, Karone and Dana stayed hidden from Emma and Gia.

Emma said "This branch has been broken recently. They must have gone this way."

Gia said "Anything could have broken that branch! I say we figure out where a large amount of people can hide without being detected. Logic Emma!"

Emma said "Clues Gia! I'm starting here!

Gia said "Fine! I'm going this way."

Emma said "Fine!"

Gia said "Whatever!"

Cassie, Karone and Dana began chatting and talked about what happened while they stayed hidden.

Cassie said "If that monster would not do something that can trick both Emma and Gia, they would never argue in the first place."

Karone said "The Rangers needed to defeat the monster so Emma and Gia would restore their friendship."

Cassie said "They will never find Troy, Jake and Noah if they kept arguing like that."

Dana said "That monster has to be defeated at once. But we can't because we have to stay hidden from the Megaforce Rangers and spy on them."

Tommy called on the phone and said "Guys we have a very huge problem and look over there. Beezara just grew huge."

Cassie said "And we just saw the Megazord and the monster fighting."

TJ said "Emma and Gia already restored their friendship."

Inside the Megazord, Troy and the other then used the Megazord to defeat Beezara.

Emma and Gia said "We girls we know the true power of friendship….."

Troy said "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! And guys."

Emma and Gia said "Will bring your reign of hate and evil to an end!"

The Rangers then said "Victory Charge!"

The Rangers then said "Sky Strike!"

Beezara then got blasted.

Beezara said her last words "The insects will conquer the world!" and then dies.

The Rangers said "Mega Rangers! That's a Mega win!"

Troy said "Girls, you did great!"

Emma and Gia said "United We Stand, Divided We Fall."

Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Karone, Carter and Dana watched the fight.

TJ said "Alright! They did it!"

Tommy said "Emma and Gia finally learned their lesson and restored their friendship."

Jayden then came and said "I also heard them saying _Mega Rangers, That's a Mega Win_. It is also the same as we say after the battle the samurai rangers would say _Samurai Rangers, Victory is ours_."

Cassie said "Three of us also heard what Emma and Gia said."

Mike also came and said "What did they said?"

Karone said "United We Stand."

Dana said "Divided We Fall."

Tommy said "They also quoted this like _Earth Defenders Never Surrender._ "

Carter said "They sure did a great job."

Leo said "They're going back at Ernie's Juice Bar."

 **Event 6: Harmony and Dizchord**

Jayden and Mia then spies on Troy, where he sees Emma riding her bike. Troy finds Emma and hears her singing a beautiful song.

Jayden said "Emma can also sing just like you during your concert with Antonio."

Mia said "Do you know anything about Bulk and Skull?"

Jayden said "I only know Bulk. Spike is Bulk's nephew. I also remember that Spike has a crush on you, just like his father Skull had a crush on the original Pink Ranger, Kimberly Hart, the wife of the original Red Ranger, Jason Lee Scott."

Mia said "I already know."

Troy then approached Emma.

Troy said "Wow Emma. You're an incredible singer."

Emma said "Thanks. I get that from my mom. I remember, she'd sing that song each year when the trees came in to bloom."

Jayden and Mia left and decided to talk to Tommy when they spied on them.

Jayden said "Tommy, I learned that Emma can sing just like Kimberly used to."

Tommy said "I also remember Kimberly, who is my former girlfriend used to sing one song to me when I feel sad."

Dizchord makes his way to the city and starts the attack with the awful music.

TJ said "Man! I really hate listening to that monster's music!"

Tommy said "Me too! I just hope the Rangers show up!"

Cassie said "There they are now!"

The five Rangers fight the Loogies and Dizchord. They try destroying him but fail.

Dizchord said "I'll Demorph You!"

Jake said "Watch out!"

The music then hit both Troy and Emma and it weakens their strength and hurts them.

Dizchord said "Ooo Yeah! Thank you rangers! My power chords knock you out! Now it's time to rock and roll over some more humans!"

Tommy said "Troy and Emma Demorphed and hurt real bad."

Leo said "Are they gonna be ok?"

Karone said "I think so."

Later at the school, Mia and Emily decided to spy on Emma and Gia.

Gia said to Emma "Hey."

The hipsters then played a song on their music player which bothered Emma.

Gia said "Turn it down."

The hipsters then turned off their music.

Gia said "Thanks. Go get a froyo?"

Emma said "Maybe next time. Right now I just needs some peace and quiet."

Mia and Emily decided to go to Ernie's brain freeze together with Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Karone, Carter, Dana and Jayden. Troy, Jake and Noah are at the juice bar and Ernie's music bothered Troy.

Jake said "Man! It's Loud in here today."

Noah said "What?!"

Jake said "I said it's Loud in here today!"

Noah said "What did you say?! I can't hear you the music's to lo…"

Jake said "I said it's… Ernie! Can you please turn the music down buddy?"

Troy said "I have to get out of here. This music! It's giving me a headache!"

Jake said "I'm sorry man!"

Troy then leaves the juice bar while Tommy and the others kept spying on them.

Jayden said "Tommy, me and Casey will go and spy on Troy while Mia and Emily will go and spy on Emma."

Gia then approached Jake and Noah and said "Is Troy ok?"

Noah and Jake said "What?!"

Gia said "I said is Troy ok?!"

Noah and Jake said "What?!"

Gia said "Ernie turn down that music!"

Ernie then turned off his music.

Gia said "Thank you. Now what is wrong with Troy?"

Jake said "Nah the music was bugging him."

Gia said "Emma have the same problem."

Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Karone, Carter and Dana kept spying on them

Tommy said "The monster they fought was the one who caused Troy and Emma having the same problems."

TJ said "That monster's plan is to make the world a noisy place."

In the city, Dizchord begins the concert with the new satellite and played a very noisy song.

Gia said "Ernie! I gotta ask you to turn that down!"

Noah said "Wait! That's the monster's music!"

Jake decides to call Troy and said "The monster's attacking the city!"

Troy shouted on the morpher "I can't hear you! I can't hear you! Tell Ernie his music's too loud!" Troy then hang up.

Jake said "He hang up on me!"

Noah said "It must have been the music!"

Jake said "Maybe we should call Emma!"

Gia said "No wait! That music has really affected both of them I think they should stay away from it! We can handle this guy on our own!"

Gia, Jake and Noah morph into action and head to the concert hall

Cassie said "I do hate this music!"

Leo said "It's too loud!"

Karone said "I know! It's so painful to hear!"

Carter said "Me too!"

Dana said "Let's call Damon and Wes back at the hotel!"

Damon and Wes are back at the hotel and got a call from Tommy.

Wes answered the phone and said "Hello" then the music then got inside the hotel room and Damon and Wes shouted "Ow!"

Tommy said "Guy's come here at the mall ASAP!"

Wes said "I can't hear you! Your music's too loud!" Wes then hang up.

Back at the mall near Ernie's Brain freeze.

Tommy said "It's just the same as Jake called Troy! I'll just leave a message to them!"

Carter said "Good Idea!"

Tommy texted Damon and Wes and the message says " _Damon, Wes, I know that music's too loud for you but the monster is attacking the city by his loud music. You have to go to the concert hall fast and stay hidden even if that music's too loud for you."_

Dizchord amplifies his music throughout the world. Troy gets an idea. A beautiful song is sung from a distance and the bad guys stop when hear it. Troy brings in Emma singing. The monster amplifies his music throughout the world. Troy gets an idea. A beautiful song is sung from a distance and the bad guys stop when hear it. Troy brings in Emma singing. Troy uses the Twistornado Card to blow the flower petals towards the stage. Troy uses the Twistornado Card to blow the flower petals towards the stage. Dizchord plays his music combating Emma's music as the Rangers fight Vrak. Vrak is beaten by the Megaforce Blaster (Land and Sea Power). The transmitter is destroyed and ends the concert. Tommy and the other Legendary Rangers continued to spy on them

Cassie said "Emma's song was so great."

Karone said "Her music is so peaceful."

Dana said "And good to hear."

Troy and Emma morph. The five do a five part slash and use the Megaforce Blaster to destroy Dizchord. Vrak makes Dizchord grow and the Rangers summon the Mechazords. Dizchord is too powerful for the Mechazords, and the rangers form the Gosei Great Megazord. The formation defeats Dizchord with the Mega Strike.

Back at the juice bar, Troy, Jake, Gia and Noah congrats Emma for singing. Tommy and the other Legendary Rangers also spied. Ernie says he heard the best music yesterday and replays a recording of Dizchord's concert, losing his usual customers even the Mega Rangers and the Legendary Rangers got out of the mall for the noisy music.

Ernie said "Where did everybody go?"

 **Event 7: Who's Crying Now?**

Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Karone, Carter and Dana went to Harwood County School until Two bullies, Roy and Barry, scare students in the hall, the Legendary Rangers decided to hide from the bullies instead of confronting them in order to hide their identity from the Mega Rangers. The bullies bump into Troy and block his way.

TJ said "Tommy why do we have to hide from those bullies."

Leo said "But we can deal with them because we're parents and we have higher authority over them."

Tommy said "Dealing with them is very risky; our identities will be revealed so we need to keep our identities hidden."

Carter said "What if they bully other students?"

Tommy said "Troy will deal with the bullies."

Cassie said "Tommy's right."

Karone said "We have to stay hidden."

Dana said "And we should never reveal our identities that we're rangers from the past."

Roy said to Troy "Well if it isn't the new kid."

Barry said "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Roy said "Going somewhere? You know what we call new kids around here? Fresh Meat. What's wrong? You're gonna cry?"

Troy said "Take a good look. You see any tears?"

Roy said "C'mon, this chump's boring me."

Tommy said "Now that's how a ranger deals with a bully."

TJ said "I can also remember that Justin, the Blue Turbo Ranger was bullied a long time ago last 1997 and also he knows how to deal with them. There's Noah, the blue ranger over there."

Emma said to Troy "Can you believe those bullies? Someone should teach them a lesson."

Noah said "How do you do it Troy? How do you stay so calm?"

Troy said "They didn't bother me."

Leo said "A ranger can also make the school in peace."

Roy and Barry then picked on Howie and bullied him by stealing his bug.

Howie shouted "Give it back! There's a live bug in there!"

Cassie said "I heard someone bullied."

Karone said "It's coming from there."

Howie said "Stop it! You're gonna hurt it!"

Roy said "What? You're gonna cry? Cry baby? Wait! I think he's really upset. Here. Psyche!"

Both Roy and Barry laughed, and then Troy holds back Roy's hand and said "Just because you're bigger, doesn't mean you can pick on him or even this bug! No matter how small, everything deserves respect!"

Troy then saves the Howie's insect. The bullies leave. Tommy and the other Legendary Rangers decided to go and spy on Howie because they knew that a monster will confront them. Roy and Barry go after Howie, the little boy and confront Creepox. The two bullies cower from Creepox. Howie stands up to Creepox. Gia and Jake save Howie and they fight Creepox in a warehouse, but Creepox defeats both Gia and Jake and leaves.

Tommy and Carter approached to the unconscious Jake and Gia. Tommy and Carter both checked up both Jake and Gia if they're gonna be alright.

Tommy said "Carter, they're unconscious."

Carter said "They're going to be alright."

Emma, Noah and Troy look for the others and when they finally find both of them, Emma stays with Jake and Gia while Troy and Noah go after Creepox, who is launching hundreds of meteors towards the city. The two morph and fight Creepox.

Creepox takes down Noah and keeps fighting Troy. Troy goes down. Creepox throws an attack at Troy and Noah holds it. Noah and Troy fall down a cliff and de-morph. Noah is weakened and can't morph back, Troy says he will exploit his anger and use it against him. Noah says he wishes he could help. Creepox arrives and demands to be fought. Troy morphs once again and fights Creepox. Creepox makes him demorph once again, goes to strike Troy but Troy has the Dragon Sword to defend him.

Creepox is over Troy and his Dragon Sword

Creepox said "C'mon cry for me!"

Troy said "Take a good look! You see any tears!"

Creepox said "What?!"

Troy then spin-morphs and fights him one on one.

Tommy said "I never seen him morphed like that before."

TJ said "We'll just have to stay hidden."

Vrak appears in his Earth Armor and sees the two but they don't notice him of course. The two slash each other but Creepox goes down. He is devastated and explodes. Emma, Jake and Gia walk over to where they are and come to Noah's aid. Above them, they don't notice Vrak, who calls Creepox a fool and calls his Zombats to make Creepox huge.

The four morph and call Gosei Great Megazord. The Megazord goes down and Troy asks for help. Gosei tells him it is time for the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord. Out of a card in the sky comes out the Sea Brothers, Sky Brothers and Land Brothers. All nine zords with the Ultra Change Zord combine with Gosei Great Megazord to make the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord. Creepox sends a big spinning attacks towards the Rangers and they counter and destroy Creepox.

Leo said "The monster cannot learn his lesson about bullying and that's the reason why he gets defeated by the Megaforce Rangers."

Cassie said "I just hope those two bullies learned their lesson."

Karone said "Let us continue to spy on the rangers."

Carter said "They're going to Ernie's Brain Freeze."

Dana said "Let's follow them."

Tommy said "Right."

As the Legendary Rangers continued to spy on them, the teens recap as they walk in a park. Jake celebrates by dancing. They enter in Ernie's Brain Freeze and bully Roy stops them and helps Howie's bug, since the three are now friends. Troy wonders what is next. Jake tells him to relax and enjoy the win. Roy and Barry then learned their lesson not to bully once they cower from Creepox.

 **Event 8: Prince Takes Knight**

Tommy, Damon and Wes decided to spy on the Mega Rangers as The Mega Rangers talk about Robo Knight at Ernie's Brain freeze. Gia praises Robo Knight. Troy is distracted by his dream. Troy tells his friends about Robo Knight in his dreams.

Noah said "Some scientists believe that dreams can tell the future."

Tommy said "It might talk about us."

Wes said "Let's find out Troy's Dream."

Jake doesn't believe in Noah's theory. Troy mentions about the great battle, but he is unsure if Robo Knight is fighting on their side.

Tommy said "It is about the Legendary Rangers that are going to fight and unknown alien invasion in the future."

Damon said "Troy's dream could represent the final battle as 11 of us are leaders of the Legendary Rangers and then Troy took the lead."

Tommy said "Exactly it is part of our plan. We'll just have to stay here at Ernie's Brain freeze and order some Froyo."

Wes said "Ernie, we would like to order 3 Froyos."

Ernie said "Ok Right Away."

 **Event 9: Ultra Power**

When the rangers harness the Wild Sword, and enter Ultra Mode, Vrak is mad and asks why the Wild Sword didn't give the power to him. Troy responds "Simple. Because you want to destroy the Earth, not protect it." The rangers do a new role call.

Tommy said "They're on Ultra Mode."

Mike said "They still don't have a Super Mode."

Emily said "Will they have a super mode?"

Tommy said "Maybe."

 **Event 10: Last Laugh**

Gia, Noah, Troy, Jake and Emma sat down and watch a comedienne doing a standup routine. Gia laughs and so does the crowd, but the people are sucked into a pod by Nojoke, including Gia. He flees, and the other four Rangers pursue.

Tommy said "The monster has sucked everyone in that pod including Gia; we have to make sure that we should not laugh or else we'll get sucked in."

Then TJ, Leo and Carter find a paper that says "Fart jokes are so good to hear" and they laughed silently.

Cassie said "Guy's please don't laugh. TJ don't."

TJ then laughs a little loud. Then Leo laughs loud and then Carter laughs. TJ said "This statement is so funny and I can't help myself."

Karone said "Leo stop please."

Dana said "Carter, Enough laughing."

Tommy also laughed at the statement

Cassie said "Tommy, you too?"

Nojoke then sucks Tommy, TJ, Leo and Carter inside the pod.

Cassie said "Why did they laugh?"

Karone said "I'm so worried that something would happen to them."

Nojoke said "You three are never gonna see your husbands again once I drink every people in the pod." Nojoke then flees away.

Cassie, Karone and Dana said "Hey! Get back here!"

Dana said "We better call Jayden and Mike."

Dana called Jayden and said "Jayden, Mike, we have a problem."

Jayden said "What's going on there?"

Cassie said "A monster just sucked our husbands inside his pod."

Karone said "Not only our husbands got sucked in but Tommy is also sucked in."

Jayden said "We'll just have to wait for the Mega Rangers to handle it."

Mike said "Robo Knight can handle the monster by his own because he's just a robot and he's not ticklish and he doesn't laugh."

Robo knight intercepts Nojoke, but after a short fight he escapes again and goes to Bigs and Bluefur. They want him to keep sucking up more laughter.

Jake is, naturally, very intent on finding Nojoke. They do, and fight him, but Nojoke manages to suck him and Emma as well. Robo Knight decides to fight alone, and leaves Troy and Noah.

Cassie said "Look over there."

Karone said "It's just Troy and Noah left behind."

Dana said "They need to figure out how to free our husbands including Tommy."

Nojoke then appeared in front of the Cassie, Karone and Dana

Cassie said "What are you doing here monster?!"

Nojoke said "I'm gonna free your husbands."

Karone said "How?!"

Nojoke said "By doing this."

Nojoke farts in front of them and the three of them started to laugh helplessly. Cassie, Karone and Dana got sucked inside the pod. In order to lure the monster in, Troy tries to get Noah to laugh, but the Blue Ranger doesn't get any of his jokes, until he makes a really dumb one. Nojoke hears him and seeks the Rangers out. Robo Knight soon joins the battle, but despite the Rangers' best efforts, Nojoke then farts and makes Troy laugh. Noah tells Troy to stop laughing. Troy is then the last person to get sucked in the pod. Noah has the idea to make Nojoke laugh, so he'll be sucked into his own pod and destroy it. He gets Robo Knight to do a quick comedy routine with him, making Nojoke laugh. The plan works, and the freed Rangers go to Ultra Mode to defeat Nojoke.

Tommy said "We're free!"

TJ said "Thanks to Noah and Robo Knight's plan."

Cassie said "If they didn't make that plan, the monster would drink us all and we would die."

Vrak uses his Zombats to make Nojoke grow, and the Rangers summon their Megazord. With Robo Knight's help, they destroy the monster for good.

Afterwards, the other Rangers want to know how Noah made Nojoke laugh. Noah says that Robo Knight trusted him, and the two do a final joke. The Legendary Rangers then went back to the hotel."

 **Event 11: End Game**

After a heated battle against Cyborg Vrak, the rangers are weakened and their morphers are burnt.

The Legendary Rangers Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Karone, Damon, Carter, Dana and Wes continued spying on the Mega Rangers.

Tommy said "This is very bad. The messenger is about to speak and I'm not sure if this would be the final battle."

Wes said "I'm still not sure if we would assemble the other Legendary Rangers."

The Messenger then arrives and reveals Vrak's identity as a prince to the rangers. He then attacks and demorphs the rangers, but rangers don't give up and fight the Messenger unmorphed. Robo Knight appears and fights the Messenger alone and is defeated. He then transfers his morpher's energy to the Gosei Morphers and hands his Robo Blaster to Troy. With their powers restored, they manage to defeat the Messenger, but before he explodes, he reveals that he is only first on a long list of invaders of Earth. Vrak recovers and tries to fight the rangers but is stopped by Metal Alice, who battles the rangers instead. After a quick fight, the rangers defeat her. Vrak walks over to where The Messenger's head is.

TJ said "Look at Vrak and the messenger."

Carter said "What is he saying?"

The Messenger's head tells Vrak to run; saying that the Armada is coming and they will not recognize him is his cyborg form.

Leo said "The Armada is coming?"

Tommy said "Yes, It might be time to assemble the Legendary Rangers or we could choose to continue to spy on them. The Armada is a group of aliens that destroys the Earth."

The rangers demorph and try to find Robo Knight, who has disappeared. Gosei alerts the rangers that the Armada is about to attack. The rangers re-morph and the Armada begins its invasion. The rangers run in the forest, but Troy takes a different path to find Robo Knight.

Tommy said "Guy's let's run and hide into a safe place!"

Wes said "Good idea and we'll take shelter over there!"

The Legendary Rangers then took shelter inside a cave so they can hide and they're soon going to plan about assembling the Legendary Rangers.

Casey called on the phone and said "Guys I knew that aliens are going to destroy earth and we're out numbered."

Tommy said "This could be our darkest hour."

 **Event 12: Super Megaforce**

Waves of X-Borgs invade Ernie's Brain Freeze and Ernie tries to hide. Emma defeats the X-Borgs, and tells Ernie to get someplace safe. More X-Borgs are at the school and Noah beats them down and tells the students to find everyone else and help out.

The three other Legendary Rangers like Tommy, Damon and Wes fights the X-Borgs unmorphed in order to keep their identity hidden from anyone.

Tommy said "Ok since we defeated these aliens here, let's go back to the hotel and help Casey, Jayden and the others while Aurico can defeat the aliens at the washing machine store. Leo, Carter, can you sneak inside the Megaforce command center to spy on the Legendary Rangers."

Leo and Carter said "We will thanks."

Back at the command center, Jake and Gia return exhausted, followed by Noah and Emma. Gosei tells them that The Armada knocked out their communications. He also explains that the villains they fought against the past year were only the tip of the spear and that The Armada is an overwhelming foe. Leo and Carter continued to spy on them. Troy comes in and he was looking for Robo Knight. Gosei says he could not locate him but he knows that the Rangers will defeat the aliens because of their pride and spirit. Gosei gives them new Morphers and Ranger keys that'll unlock their Super Megaforce Mode. The figures that line the walls are actually keys to unlock Legendary Mode to become every Ranger from the past but also tell them Legendary Mode is hard to maintain. Gosei sends them out to use their new powers.

Leo said "I think we don't need to assemble the other Legendary Rangers to fight the whole Armada from destroying Earth."

Carter said "Those morphers are new and those keys have our powers."

Leo said "Zordon is Gosei's master and gave Gosei the idea to stay here and prepare to defend Earth."

Carter said "Let's call Tommy."

Leo contacted Tommy and said "Tommy, we still don't need to assemble the other Legendary Rangers because we still have hope, the Rangers got new powers and there are only hundreds of Armada Ships to invade Earth."

Tommy said "Ok. Maybe we'll assemble someday."

The rangers arrive at the scene of destruction. Gia suggest they use Ultra Mode instead but Troy denies and says to use Super Mega Mode. They use their new Morphers and transform into Super Mega Rangers.

Jayden said "Look guys their powers are stronger than before."

Tommy said "The Aliens are disappearing."

They begin fighting using their new powers. Then they transform into Samurai and Mystic Force Rangers. They use their keys in their sabers and use a final strike, defeating Headridge.

Jayden said "Those Legendary Keys makes them stronger and also it reminds about the Legendary Rangers."

Mike said "Emily, Mia, Antonio, they're using the Samurai Keys."

Back at the spaceship, an irate Prince Vekar becomes infuriated of the loss. So, a new villain is sent down and the Rangers find him. The Rangers fight off more X-Borgs and then they transform into S.P.D. Rangers and they take out the missiles. As Tentacus attacks, they transform into Ninja Storm Rangers then into various Red Rangers and defeat him.

Tommy said "Wow! That's reminds us Red Rangers when we defeated Serpentera together with Jason Lee Scott, Andros, Eric Myers and Cole Evans."

Aurico, TJ, Leo, Carter, Wes, Casey and Jayden said "Right On! Forever Red!"

Levira fires the Maximizer making Tentacus, plus three Bruisers grow and says they no longer need Zombats. Gosei informs the Rangers that the Armada have new capabilities. But, so does the Rangers themselves.

They summon a sky ship that releases new zords and they form the Legendary Megazord. They use their Ranger Keys to perform their final attack: The Super Mega Starburst.

Back at the school, everything looks back to normal and Noah finds Mr. Burley nearly collapsing near a shelf but helps him out. Mr. Burley enters the classroom and tells him what Troy said from when he first arrived. He finds it to be true and is proud of his students.

Tommy said "Since this is not yet time to assemble the Legendary Rangers yet since they still have the power to stop the Armada from destroying Earth."

TJ said "I don't really know if the Armada destroyed other planets like KO-35 and Mirinoi."

Cassie said "I think KO-35 and Mirinoi was destroyed or maybe one of our teammates protected those planets."

Tommy said "There's another planet that has a 6th Ranger Morpher there and I hope he'll come back."

TJ said "I'll call the other rangers from other planets."

Leo said "Me too."

TJ contacted his team who are Turbo, In Space and Mystic Force and he said "Attention Rangers this is an urgent mission."

Andros said "What do you mean urgent?"

Zhane said "We still don't know about it."

Justin said "At least we know the problem. There's and Armada trying to destroy other planets in this galaxy."

Ashley said "Does anyone on Earth know?"

Nick said "Yes we know."

TJ said "Since for today I'm the leader of the Turbo Rangers, Space Rangers and Mystic Rangers."

Justin, Andros and Nick said "What?"

TJ said "I am now leading the teams in order to protect other planets."

Andros said "For now I'm resigning as the leader of the Space Rangers."

Nick said "I'm resigning as leader too."

Justin said "So am I."

Nick said "TJ, who will you choose as the Second-in-command of the team."

Cassie said "I'm your second-in-command. We're ordering the Turbo and Mystic Rangers to go to KO-35."

TJ said "It's your job to protect the planet there."

The Turbo, Space and Mystic Rangers said "Roger that."

Leo contacted his team who are Lost Galaxy, SPD and Operation Overdrive Rangers and said "Attention all rangers. We have a very serious situation coming."

Kai said "What situation?"

Jack said "We have to be prepared for that situation because it's really serious for today since we are here in the year 2014 and the SPD Rangers came from the future in 2025."

Leo said "Today I'll be the leader of the Galaxy, SPD and Overdrive Rangers."

Karone said "I am your second-in-command."

Damon said "And I'm your third."

Mack said "So what's the mission?"

Leo said "For the SPD and Overdrive Rangers, your mission is to go to the planet called Mirinoi and protect it from the Armada while you three Kai, Maya and my brother Mike shall stay at Terra Venture and protect it from the Armada."

The Galaxy, SPD and Overdrive Rangers said "Roger!"

Mike the Green Samurai Ranger said "Leo, your brother is also named Mike too?"

Leo said "Yes, he's name is Mike Corbett. He's the Magna Defender."

Wes said "Where's Troy?"

Carter said "He returned to the place where Robo Knight fell and he's finding him."

 **Event 13: Earth Fight's Back**

At school, Noah watches footage of the Legendary Rangers and reminds that Gosei said that they can also use Zords of several previous Rangers. Meanwhile at Ernie's Brain Freeze; Jake, Emma and Gia help with the repairs that were damaged by the Armada. Noah comes to the place and shows them footage of the Delta Runner Zord and the Legendary Megazord. TJ spies on Noah on how he uses Zords from the past in order to defeat the whole Armada for good. TJ told Tommy that they might never assemble the Legendary Rangers if they might have defeated the whole armada.

The other Rangers go to help Troy, but they encounter a group of X-Borgs and Morph into Super Mega Mode, then they use the Ranger Keys of the RPM Rangers. Gosei contacts them and says that they unlocked new powers that were never seen before on Earth. The rangers use their new powers to defeat the X-Borgs.

Tommy said "I've never seen those powers before because their new."

Carter said "No ranger has morphed that before."

Leo said "It's because those keys are powers from the Megaforce Rangers."

Later, the Rangers regroup with Troy and morph into the S.P.D. Rangers to battle and destroy Cybax with the Delta Blasters and Delta Max Strikers.

Wes said "They actually know how to use those powers just like us."

TJ said "It's because I saw Noah studying the powers of the Legendary Rangers."

Levira uses her Maximizer on Cybax, who plans to launch the missiles manually. The Rangers form the Legendary Megazord to take away the missile from him and launch it back to the space, causing the destruction of several ships of The Armada. Gosei tells the Rangers that now they mastered their S.P.D. Powers, the Delta Runner Zord is now unlocked. The Rangers combine the Legendary Megazord with the Delta Runner to form the Legendary S.P.D. Megazord. After a laser-gun battle, the Legendary S.P.D. Megazord destroys Cybax with the S.P.D. Final Strike. As a fight-back the Rangers go to space and destroy ships of The Armada orbiting Earth, while Prince Vekar sees furious.

Near dawn, in the Skyship the Rangers Return to the city and talk about their victory and Robo Knight before go to the mall and celebrate with people that Earth can fight back the alien invasion.

Tommy said "It's a good thing those Armada Ships are gone and I don't know if their gone forever."

 **Event 14: A lion's Alliance**

Tommy said "Look at them fighting the X-Borgs by using the Wild Force keys."

Wes said "Troy's key reminds me of Cole Evans, Red Wild Force Ranger."

 **Event 15: Samurai Surprise**

Mentor Ji travels to Harwood County to find Jayden. Mentor Ji meets Jayden at the Grocery Store.

Mentor Ji said "Jayden, you must tell the other Samurai Rangers like Mia and Antonio or maybe Mike and Emily to go back to Panorama City; it seems that Nighloks didn't attack the city but aliens, I will stay here and surprise Noah and Jake. Jayden will you come back to Panorama City and help Kevin and your sister, Lauren defeat the aliens?"

Jayden said "I think I'll stay here and Surprise the Megaforce Rangers at Ernie's Juice Bar when they come, after we'll watch their battle and after we'll go home. Mia and Antonio will go back to Panorama City. I'll tell Mia and Antonio to go and help Kevin and Lauren."

Jayden then leaves and Mentor Ji hides and spies on Noah Carver and Jake Holling who came out of the store and sees his cool motorcycle.

Jake said "Oh! Isn't she beautiful? Check that engine. Look at that helmet has flames. But this thing has fuel injection too."

Mentor Ji then approached Noah and Jake and said "Excuse me."

Jake said "Oh! Sorry. We were just looking. It's an incredible bike."

Mentor Ji said "Fast too."

Noah widens his eyes and he recognizes Mentor Ji from the Samurai Rangers.

Jake said "Nice Gear."

Mentor Ji then leaves.

Jake said "Nice Guy."

Noah said "Nice Guy?! Do you know who that guy was?"

Noah then shows a video of Mentor Ji fighting Nighloks last 2012.

Jake said "Wait, that was Mentor Ji from the Samurai Power Rangers?! Mentor! Wait!"

Jayden then stayed at Harwood County Mall. The Mega Rangers then fight Matacore. They morph into Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Tommy, Leo, Karone and Damon watched them fighting Matacore.

Tommy called Jayden and said "Jayden, what are you going to do there at Ernie's?"

Jayden said "I'll wait for the Rangers like Troy, Emma, Gia, Jake and Noah."

Tommy said "Where's Mia and Antonio?"

Jayden said "They went back to Panorama City and having their duty to protect the city from X-Borgs, after watching their battle, I'll have to go back home."

Tommy said "Ok goodbye."

Leo said "Tommy, look."

Tommy said "Those powers reminds me of Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Scott, Billy Cranston, Trini Cranston, Rocky DeSantos, Aisha DeSantos, Adam Park, Zack Taylor. Troy and the others fight like them."

Karone said "Their having a hard time fighting."

The Rangers then morph into Lost Galaxy.

Leo said "Look at Troy, he fights like me."

Karone said "Even Emma fights like me including Kendrix."

Damon said "Take a look at Jake."

Leo said "Noah even fights like Kai."

Damon said "Gia fights like Maya."

Noah Carver hits the Prince and Argus making them surrender.

Tommy said "They still can't do it and still having a hard time. They'll be there at Ernie's and Jayden will meet them."

After the battle, Tommy decided to call Jayden and told them about their battle because they got wipe out and he asks Jayden to help the Mega Rangers. Troy, Noah and Jake went to Ernie's Brain Freeze to hang out.

Jake said "Even with the keys, we still got totally wipe out."

Noah said "We can only stay in Legendary Mode for a short time before our energy is drained."

Jake said "That monster will be back. When he is, I don't know if we're ready for it."

Jayden said "Get in to your opponents head. Use your instincts to sense their next move and feel their attack coming. Plain please."

Ernie said "Plain, Ok coming up right away."

Jayden said "What? You never seen a ranger ordered a Froyo before?"

Noah said "You, your Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger, you well legendary."

Troy said "I'm Troy; It's an honor to meet you."

Jayden said "I know who you are. We've been watching you. We know what you're up against and I thought this might help."

He gave them the Double Disc and disappears. Gia and Emma show up just when they're leaving. In the battle field, they morph into the Overdrive Rangers, the Ninja Rangers, the Space Rangers, the Dino Rangers, the Zeo Rangers, the Time Force Rangers and some unnamed new powers and fought Matacore. Tommy, TJ, Cassie and Wes are spying on them.

Tommy said "The Overdrive Key that Troy used reminds me of Mack Hartford. The Ninja Storm key reminds me of Shane Clarke.

Cassie said "Look! Gia just morphed like Ashley Hammond."

Tommy said "Gia also morphed just like Kira Ford. Jake also morphed like Adam Park."

TJ said "These rangers are about to save Earth from the Armada."

Wes said "Look at Emma! She almost fights like my wife, Jen. If Jen would watch Emma fight like her, she would be proud of Emma."

Tommy said "Look at them; they morphed into Samurai Rangers in the honor of Jayden."

They then summoned the Legendary Megazord in Samurai mode to defeat Matacore. Mentor Ji and Jayden watched the Megazord battle.

Mentor Ji said "What an amazing battle. You can see why they were chosen."

Jayden said "Yeah, a team like that defending the Earth, I say we're in very good hands."

Mentor Ji said "How was that Froyo at Ernie's?"

Jayden said "Never tried it. But it has to be better than Mia's cooking."

Mentor Ji "Shall we?"

Jayden said "Definitely."

Then Jayden and Mentor Ji leave Harwood County and decided to go back to Panorama City. Once Jayden and Mentor Ji got back home, Jayden called Mike and Emily and told them to stay at Harwood City together with the other Legendary Rangers. Mia also told them that she and Antonio will go back there again for a concert.

 **Event 16: Spirit of the Tiger**

Casey Rhodes told Tommy and the others that he will spy on the Mega Rangers in fighting a monster and meet one of them. When the Rangers face a monster with a magnetic power to wrench their weapons away from them, Jake and Emma turn to a quiet local Zoo Keeper named Casey to learn a special form of martial arts that helps them channel their personal animal spirits. Casey revealed himself to Jake and Emma as the Jungle Fury Red Ranger.

 **Event 17: Silver Lining**

An Armada ship crash lands on Earth. A man steps out of the ship and walks towards Harwood County. Gosei catches wind of this and tells Tensou. Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Karone, Damon, Carter, Dana and Wes saw the ship that crashed.

Tommy said "TJ, Wes, it's an Armada ship. Also an Andresian man is there."

TJ said "He's from the planet called Andresia."

Karone said "There are also other planets that humans lived like KO-35."

Damon said "Or Mirinoi, Maya's home planet."

Carter said "Tommy, do you know about this man?"

Tommy said "Yes, I've spoken to him in spirit."

Dana said "What's his name?"

Tommy said "His name is Orion."

Wes said "He's a sixth ranger like Eric Myers."

Dana said "Like Ryan Mitchell, my brother."

TJ said "Like Zhane."

Leo said "Also like my brother, Mike Corbett."

Tommy said "I am also a sixth ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. I even dated Kimberly Hart a long time ago from 1994 to 1996, which makes Jason Lee Scott jealous of me. If Orion has a crush on Emma, Troy might get jealous or maybe Red with envy just like Jason used to have."

Cassie said "Tommy, are there other sixth rangers talking to Orion?"

Tommy said "Yes like Trey of Triforia, Zhane, Mike Corbett, Ryan Mitchell, Eric Myers, Merrick Baliton, Cameron Watanabe, Trent Mercer, Sam, Daggeron, Udonna, Leanbow, Tyzonn, Jarrod, Camille, the Jungle Fury Spirit Rangers, Gem, Gemma and also Antonio. We talked to him about saving other planets from getting destroyed by the Armada. Every people from Andresia were all dead and nothing was left. Orion was chosen to be the 6th Ranger of the Mega Rangers."

The Mega Rangers teamed up with the new silver ranger defeated Gorgax in the battle. Tommy and Wes spied on the battle.

Wes said "Tommy, Eric just called me; he said that someday he will unlock the power of six."

Tommy said "I'm sure he will."

The Rangers demand Silver Ranger to reveal himself. He then removes his helmet. The sixth ranger told them that his name is Orion. Orion says he is from the planet Andresia, a planet not unlike Earth. Orion then tells his story.

Tommy said "Orion really feels sad for the death of his family."

Wes said "We really have to make sure that every planet in the Galaxy is safe."

The Rangers give Orion their condolences. As they enter the Command Center, Tensou gets excited to meet the new Ranger and reveals that he is fluent in Andresian, Orion's native tongue. Gosei welcomes Orion to the team. Orion even told Gosei his story. Leaving the Command Center to show Orion life on Earth, Gia and Emma take an instant liking to Orion and run off with him, making Jake jealous of him getting Gia's attention and disappointing Noah because he wanted to hang out with him. As Troy, Jake, and Noah sit at Ernie's for several hours, Emma and Gia get Orion a makeover. TJ and Leo continued to spy

Leo said "Orion looks great in that outfit."

TJ said "And also he's new."

Attacking a construction site, Osogain sends powered up X-Borgs and Bruisers against the now six-man team. Proving himself a valuable ally, Orion backs up his fellow Rangers before they morph into the Samurai Rangers and finishing off the remaining Bruisers. Orion faces Osogain alone to avenge the Andresians, using his Super Mega Final Strike to finish him off before Levira enlarges him. Back at the Command Center, Tensou exclaims to Gosei that the Sixth Rangers keys are becoming reinvigorated because of Orion, causing the Quantum Ranger, Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, and White Dino Ranger keys to reappear on the Command Center's walls. Gosei calls Troy and informs him Orion has unlocked his Megazord, the Q-Rex Drill Megazord. Summoning his Zord from the future and requesting to finish Osogain himself, Orion engages Osogain in a Megazord battle, using the Quantum Ranger, Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, and White Dino Ranger keys to transform his Zord into different forms, and destroying Osogain once and for all. TJ and Cassie watched the battle.

TJ said "It's a good thing that Orion joined the team."

Cassie said "The Rangers now have the power to protect Earth."

TJ said "Let's go back to the hotel and tell Tommy and the others about the battle."

Cassie said "Good Idea."

 **Event 18: Power of Six**

Emma and Gia arrive and find Orion coming down the stairs. Then Jake & Noah arrive. Orion passes them and goes to Ernie's Brain Freeze and helps Ernie. Meanwhile Tensou is working on something. Back at Ernie's Brain freeze, Gia & Emma arrive and tell Orion to come with them and he goes with them. They take him to the Command Center where the other Rangers give him a gold belt. Meanwhile Skeltox steals the energy of a man on a bike and of a boy on his computer. Leo, Damon and Karone spied on the rangers.

Leo said "We better hide from that monster before he steals our energy just like one thing that happened to me a long time ago at Terra Venture Park last 1999."

Troy, Emma, Jake, Noah, Orion and Gia get the call and go to find Skeltox, who steals Ernie's energy. Orion and Jake get there first and find a lady's energy gone, and they come across XBorgs. They defeat the Xborgs and the other 4 arrive they morph and battle more Xborgs. Orion meanwhile is having trouble choosing between RPM Gold and Sliver keys. They defeat more Xborgs. Orion asks Gosei to help him Gosei says he doesn't have to choose and makes them together. He then morphs into a RPM Silver and Gold hybrid. He then takes out some Xborgs and battles Skeltox who takes Troy's, Gia's, Emma's, and Noah's energy.

Karone said "Oh no!"

Damon said "It looks like Jake and Orion are left."

He then retreats. Jake and Orion take the four to the Command Center. Jake is blaming himself of getting in the way, while Orion says it's not his fault. Jake says he has to bring them back and leaves. Orion says it's not His fault, but Jake says it is. Orion then says it's not. Then they get a call. Tommy, Damon and Mike decided spy on Jake and Orion.

Tommy said "Jake was really jealous of Orion."

Mike said "I even got jealous of someone a long time ago when I think that someone might go with Emily. Jake is blaming himself for his jealousy."

Damon said "That's what we call on Jake, Green with envy."

Tommy said "I even knew about Andros before because he also has Red with envy."

They go out to battle Skeltox, who has returned. Orion unlocks a new mode as Super Megaforce Gold and Orion defeats Skeltox. Vekar is mad and Levira makes Skeltox big with her maximizer. Skeltox then is shot by the other four Rangers who have got their energy back. Jake joins them and Orion gets his Megazord they finally destroy Skeltox.

Tommy said "Wow! That was awesome!"

Mike said "And also it's an incredible battle."

 **Event 19: United as One**

Desolar uses his staff to steal human's happiness. Carter and Dana decided to spy on the Mega Rangers.

Carter said "We have to stay away from that monster."

Dana said "And also we don't want our happiness to get stolen."

The Mega Rangers then morphed into Dino Thunder Rangers to defeat Desolar. Tommy, Carter and Dana decided to spy on them.

Tommy said "They reminded me of Connor McKnight, Kira Ford-Mercer, Trent Mercer and Ethan James."

Dana said "Troy and the other rangers are getting stronger with their powers."

Carter said "Troy is a very good leader."

 **Event 20: In the Driver's Seat**

Lured away from Earth to investigate an emergency signal from Corinth, the Rangers discover they've been trapped in the alternate dimension by Professor Cog, who attacks Earth in their absence. Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Karone, Damon, Carter, Dana and Wes watched them go to Corinth.

Tommy said "This could be a historic moment for the RPM Rangers and an honor to Scott Truman."

Carter said "Tommy! X-Borgs! They're coming to attack us!"

The Legendary Rangers then defended themselves from the X-Borgs

Tommy said "We can't morph because we shouldn't reveal our identities yet as power rangers!"

TJ said "Exactly!"

They continued fighting.

Cassie said "We'll just keep defending ourselves and protect other people!"

Leo said "Troy and the others are trapped in another dimension!"

Karone said "If they're back, we'll hide somewhere to hide our identities!"

Damon said "These X-Borgs are much worse than we fought the other enemies in the past!"

Carter said "When will Troy and the others come back?!"

Dana said "I also heard about the Turbo Falcon from the RPM Rangers that will make them come back here!"

Wes said "I also heard something! I we don't defeat the Armada on time, the whole future will die!"

Tommy said "The main enemy around the Armada could be Prince Vekar or maybe another."

The Rangers Return to their dimension and the Legendary Rangers then hide their identities. The Mega Rangers then morphed into RPM Rangers and defeated Professor Cog, a villain who's not from the Armada.

Tommy said "They totally did it."

 **Event 21: All Hail Prince Vekar**

On the sky ship, the Rangers are enjoying their time when the ship is blasted at by several XBorgs and Bruisers. Noah fights Argus alone, while the other Rangers easily defeat the others. As the last set of XBorgs are defeated, the Rangers try to assist Noah until the Royal Guards show up, who almost overpower the Rangers, but Orion tells the others that he'll hold them off. Tommy, Mike and Emily decided to spy on the Mega Rangers.

Mike said "I can also remember that Jayden and I teamed up in fighting the Nighlok just like Troy and Jake teamed up when fighting X-Borgs.

Emily said "Mike, since Jake is also a Green Ranger and you're a Green Ranger, It's like that Jake is with Gia and I'm with you or romantically involved. Also like Jayden and Mia or Troy and Emma."

Tommy said "Troy could have Red with envy if he is cheated by someone else. It might be possible."

In the warehouse, Argus easily overpowers Noah, and when the other Rangers arrive, Vekar appears and congratulates Argus for his loyalty. He then shows off his Megazord, which shocks all the Rangers. The Mega Rangers then defeated Prince Vekar. Leo, Carter and Wes watched their battle.

Wes said "The one that got in that Megazord was Prince Vekar."

Leo said "He might be the last enemy."

Carter said "If he is the last, the world could be at peace then."

 **Event 22: Vrak is Back**

Vrak returns with a new plan to destroy Earth with giant drills. He programmed Robo Knight to fight against the Rangers. Vrak then is also planning to capture Orion's life force. Troy fights Robo Knight, who was under the influence of Vrak, he has become their enemy. As TJ, Cassie, Leo, Karone, Carter and Dana watched Troy trying to bring back Robo Knight they decided to hide and never reveal themselves as past rangers.

TJ said "Troy tries to bring Robo Knight back but he can't do it

Leo said "Troy can use his energy to remove the evil spell from Robo Knight."

Carter said "Also Robo Knight is not a living thing."

Cassie said "This is gonna be a hard time for the two of them."

Karone said "Troy can figure out on how to bring back Robo Knight."

Dana said "If Troy can't bring back Robo Knight; Vrak is going to destroy Earth until nothing on Earth is left."

The Mega Rangers then saw Troy and Robo Knight fighting.

Emma said "Troy!"

Jake said "Troy!"

Troy said "Stay back guys! I got this!"

Troy is then beaten by Robo Knight.

Gia and Emma said "Troy!"

Jake said "No!"

Noah said "Stop!"

Troy said to Robo Knight "You still got to have some good left in you!"

Robo Knight said "There is only my mission." And beats up Troy.

Troy said "That's why I'll never give up on you. Your mission is to protect the Earth! Not destroy it!"

Jake said "Robo Knight you don't have to do this!"

Emma said "Troy! Please let us help!"

Troy said "I can reach him!"

Robo Knight then punches Troy.

Troy said "Robo Knight! You have a mission to fulfil!"

Robo Knight said "Yes, your destruction."

Troy then uses his energy beam to remove the evil spell that controlled Robo Knight.

Robo Knight the turned to the good side and said "Red Ranger, your voice pierced the darkness that have engulfed me. You brought me back to the light. Thank you."

Later, the Rangers then defeat Vrak and the giant drills disappeared. Robo Knight sacrificed himself to save Orion. Presumed Robo Knight is scrapped, but not dead because he's a robot and he isn't a living thing. The Rangers then reunited with Orion. Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Karone, Carter and Dana watched them as they reunited.

Tommy said "A team like that defends the Earth from being destroyed."

TJ said "I'm just lucky that Troy already brought Robo Knight to the good side."

Carter said "I'm going to hire a mechanic to fix Robo Knight to fight in a possible final battle."

Leo said "Aurico just met Robo Knight back at Hilltop Cleaners. Aurico washed the Ranger's clothes for 24 Hours. Aurico was so tired of washing their clothes."

 **Event 23: Emperor Mavro**

Emperor Mavro comes to Earth, with his personal fleet, to avenge his son's death. Damaras then fights the Rangers as Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Karone, Damon, Carter, Dana, Wes, Mike and Emily watched.

Tommy said "Damaras came to avenge Prince Vekar's death."

TJ said "His target to kill is Troy."

Tommy said "I think this is the final battle. I'm still not sure if the Armada is gone."

Mike said "Tommy, Mia, Antonio and the Rebel Rockers are coming back at here at Harwood County for a concert."

Emily said "Troy and the others would love watching their concert."

Damaras then knocks Troy into unconsciousness.

Jake said to Damaras "Back off!"

Damaras said to Jake "Get out of my way." And then knocks him out of his way.

Tommy said "Oh no."

Carter said "This is bad."

Wes said "Troy's about to get killed."

Damaras said to Troy "Red Ranger, you will pay dearly for the demise of the prince and the destruction you have brought on my army!"

Troy said "It's Morphin Time!"

Damaras said "You will never morph again!"

Damaras then knocks Troy very unconscious and captured him.

Leo said "The Armada is planning to kill Troy."

Damon said "I hope that Troy won't be killed."

Wes said "We will also continue to fight for the Earth even if something goes wrong."

The Legendary Rangers then spied on the Mega Rangers back at the command center and used their invisible powers.

Gia said "Any word from Troy?"

Jake said "Not yet. But we're gonna find him, ok? Right Gosei?"

Damaras then spoke on the Television and said "Earthlings, listen closely, the fate of your world depends on it, we have your Red Ranger, your most revered fighter, the protector of the Earth, you have 1 hour to surrender your planet to the Armada or the Red Ranger is history!"

Noah said "We have to save Troy!"

Emma said "He needs us!"

Gia said "We got to go!"

Jake said "No. I'll save Troy; you guys are no condition to move."

Gosei said "Tensou will help you."

Tommy and the other Legendary Rangers then went to watch Jake saving Troy.

Tommy said "I just hope Troy will be saved."

Cassie said "Emma would never like it if Troy is gone."

Karone said "Emma really loves Troy."

Dana said "It would break Emma's heart if Troy's gone."

Wes said "It's just like we care of each other just like Jen cared about me and also Emma cares about Troy. Jake and Tensou are going to Rescue Troy."

Tommy said "Tensou really sounds like Alpha."

Troy was then rescued and the rangers defeated Damaras. After the battle, Troy and Orion brought tickets for the Rebel Rockers Concert in Harwood County. Tommy and the other Legendary Rangers went inside the backstage and Antonio, Mia and the Rebel Rockers were there.

Tommy said "Antonio, Mia, It's great to see you again."

Antonio said "Good to see you again Tommy. It's a good thing Troy's alright."

Tommy said "It's good to see you again 6th Ranger."

Mia said "Cassie, Karone, Dana, your here!"

Cassie, Karone and Dana said "It's good to see you too Pink Ranger Mia."

Mia said "Jayden was worried about Troy, he thought that he would be gone but thanks to Jake and Tensou."

TJ said "Antonio, Mia, you better get ready. Your show is about to start."

Antonio said "Alright!"

Mia said "Right on!"

Troy, Emma, Jake, Gia, Noah and Orion came to see them perform on stage. Orion said that it was the best rock group he ever seen. After the concert the Mega Rangers then went back home and also the Legendary Rangers went back to the hotel and talked about if the whole Armada is already defeated.

 **Event 24: The Legendary Battle known as The Final Battle**

Orion believes that Earth is now completely safe, and decides to return to his home planet Andresia. Ernie and the Megaforce Rangers even the Legendary Rangers are sad to see Orion go, and gives him a bag of mementos. Orion then leaves Earth on his Armada ship.

Tommy said "It is so sad to see him leave his friends. The earth is now completely safe."

TJ said "Andresia has no people left and everyone on the planet died."

Wes said "Which means I'll keep spying on the Mega Rangers if something can go wrong. I'll try to meet them. You guys just stay in the hotel while I'll spy on them."

Leo said "Ok, We will."

Gosei tells the Rangers about Mavro's plans; Troy says that even though they will have to face thousands of enemies, they have every Power Ranger in history fighting beside them.

Wes then called the other legendary rangers and said "Guys, the Armada is planning to destroy Earth."

Tommy said "What!"

Leo said "But why?!"

Wes said "Emperor Mavro is avenging the death of his 2 sons Prince Vekar and Vrak. Troy said that there are thousands of Armada Ships coming and they will kill us all. Also Troy doesn't know how many they are."

TJ said "We have to save the Earth!"

Cassie said "Or else we will all die!"

Tommy said "I'll call the other Legendary Rangers, who have children to come here at Harwood County."

TJ said "Our son, LJ is at the Oliver's house."

Karone said "Our son, Lex is at his Uncle Mike Corbett's house."

Damon said "My son is with my wife, Maya."

Carter said "Our children are with their Uncle Ryan."

Wes said "My son is with my wife, Jen."

Tommy said "Also this hotel manager is the baby sitter. His name is Fred Gray; I'm paying him to babysit our children."

Wes said "Sounds like a good Idea."

Tommy said "I'll spy on the Rangers make sure that the other Rangers will come here together with their children as the hotel is a safe place from the Armada."

The Rangers, with the help of Legendary Ranger mode, easily defeat Levira and the Royal Guard with no major trouble at all, but it is revealed that Emperor Mavro used Levira to buy the Armada ships time to reach Earth. Tommy watched them fight after he called the rangers who are parents. Armada ships then fully cloud the sky, and begin to destroy the city with powerful laser beams.

TJ called Tommy and said "Tommy! The other Legendary Rangers are here, you need to come here fast!"

Tommy said "Roger!"

Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Karone, Damon, Carter, Dana, Wes, Casey, Mia, Mike, Emily and Antonio came to see the other Legendary Rangers come.

Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly and their four children Jerry, Jay, Kaitlin and Kindra were the first ones to arrive in Harwood County Hotel.

Jason said "Tommy, what's going on?!"

Tommy said "I'll explain later, you and your children should go upstairs now!"

Kimberly said "Right!"

Billy and his daughter Tracie Cranston arrived and went inside the hotel. Rocky and his son Ronny DeSantos then arrived.

Katherine, Tony and Kathy Oliver together with TJ and Cassie's son LJ Johnson arrived.

Tony and Kathy said "Daddy!"

Tommy said "Now it's not the time kids you and mommy should go upstairs."

LJ said "Mommy! Daddy!"

TJ said "LJ go upstairs now! I'll explain later!"

Antonio said "Tommy, I got a message from Skull. He said that He, Bulk and his son Spike are hiding in a shelter. Skull's wife is at the Shiba House."

Adam, Tanya and their daughter Amanda Park arrived. Andros, Ashley and their daughter Adriana also arrived.

Adriana said "Uncle Leo, Aunt Karone, what's going on?"

Andros said "Explanations will be later now c'mon Adriana."

Mike Corbett together with his son, Rico Corbett and also together with his nephew, Lex Corbett, who is Leo and Karone's son have just arrived.

Lex said "Mommy! Daddy!"

Rico said "Uncle Leo, Aunt Karone."

Lex said "What's going on?"

Leo said "We'll explain later, now go with Uncle Mike."

Maya Henderson together with Damon and Maya's son, Derrick just arrive.

Damon said "Maya, take our son upstairs."

Maya said "Ok."

Ryan Mitchell together with his son, Reid Mitchell and his nephew and niece, Wilbur and Angela Grayson, who is Carter and Dana's children, just arrived.

Wilbur and Angela said "Mommy! Daddy!"

Reid said "Uncle Carter, Aunt Dana."

Dana said "You guys need to go upstairs now."

Carter said "We'll explain later."

The Mega Rangers combine every Legendary Zord they have in their arsenal and effectively destroy most of the ships, but a bigger second wave of ships arrive, and destroys all of the Rangers' Zords before sending their Legendary Megazord crashing to the ground. The Armada Mothership then delivers a final strike on the Megazord, blowing it to pieces.

With the Rangers knocked out, Emperor Mavro sends a final message to humanity and said "People of earth! Hear me! I am Mavro, Emperor of the Armada! We control this entire galaxy! Only you and your power rangers dare to resist us! But it's over! We've won! Your power rangers have been destroyed! And you are all next! You have one last night to savour your despair! You will regret defying us! Tomorrow at dawn! We're coming back! To finish you!"

Tommy said "We better assemble the Legendary Rangers tomorrow to fight back."

Wes said "You're right Tommy."

Cassie said "Also we still haven't met the Mega Rangers yet."

When Jen and her and Wes's son, James Collins arrived, Wes helped them to get upstairs. Chad, Kelsey and their son Chester Lee arrived at the hotel. Joel and his son Andy Rawlings arrived. Lucas, Nadira and their son Luis Kendall arrived. Katie, Trip and their son Toby arrived. Cole, Alyssa and their daughter Arianna Evans arrived. Eric, Taylor and their daughter Eon Tyler Myers arrived. Merrick, Shayla and Nedry Baliton arrived. Tori, Blake and their daughter Hannah Bradley arrived. Kira, Trent and their son Tyson Mercer arrived.

Kira said to Tommy "Doctor O, what's going on?"

Tommy said "The Armada is planning to destroy Earth and please make sure that your son is safe with you."

Trent said "We will."

Tommy said "Carter and Dana, you two will team up in helping other people."

Carter said "Ok we will."

Leo said "Tommy, I'll be alone in rescuing others."

TJ said "Cassie and I will team up in helping others."

Wes said "Damon, Karone and I will provide shelter for other people."

Tommy said "I'll go and save children from danger."

Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Karone, Damon, Carter, Dana and Wes decided to help other citizens out of dangerous situations. Carter and Dana are helping an injured man from harm.

Carter said "Don't' Worry Guys we've got this!" while lifting a heavy object of the injured man.

Dana uses her stethoscope to check up the injured man if he's ok.

Dana said "Everything Seems fine. You're gonna be ok."

The injured man said "Oh, ok, thanks."

Leo hears a trapped dog barking, calling for help.

The little boy (Danny) said "You found him. Is he ok?"

Leo said "Here you go. He's alright."

The little boy (Danny) said "Thank you."

Leo said "What's your name?"

The little boy (Danny) said "Danny and this is Bigsley."

Leo said "Nice names."

TJ and Cassie helped people who are trapped inside an elevator.

TJ said "Hold on! We'll get you out!"

One of the trapped people said "Oh. C'mon!"

Cassie said "Here take my hand!"

TJ said "Don't worry. You're safe now."

Tommy Oliver rescued a kid at the car from falling.

Tommy jumped in front of the car and said "Grab my hand! It's ok. I'm here to help you."

The kid said "I can't. I'm scared."

Tommy uses his Saba to rescue the kid and said "Hold on to this. Come on. That's it. Great job! Careful. I got you."

Tommy finally got the kid out of the car and said "You're brave. You could be a superhero one day."

Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Karone, Damon, Carter, Dana, Wes, Mike and Emily all gathered inside a shelter where the victims are inside and they talked about assembling the other Legendary Rangers for tomorrow's battle. Tommy called his team that are Mighty Morphin, Zeo and Dino Thunder. TJ and Cassie called their team that are Turbo, In Space and Mystic Force. Leo, Damon and Karone called their team that are Lost Galaxy, SPD and Operation Overdrive. Carter and Dana called their team that are Lightspeed Rescue, Jungle Fury and RPM. Wes called his team that are Time Force, Wild Force and Aquitar. Mike and Emily called their team that are Samurai and Ninja Storm. They called their team to assemble for tomorrow to fight the X-Borgs. Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Karone, Damon, Carter, Dana and Wes went back to the hotel and came for their children.

Tommy, TJ and Cassie entered the room where Katherine and the children, Tony and Kathy including TJ and Cassie's son LJ stayed.

Katherine said "We were so worried about you, Tommy."

Tommy said "So am I."

TJ said "We've been rescuing other people from danger."

Cassie said "And it takes a very hard work

Tony said to Tommy "Daddy, I miss you." as he was crying

Tommy hugged Tony and said "I missed you too, and also I would never let anything happen to you because I love you son."

Tony said "I love you too Daddy."

Kathy said "Mommy, Daddy, I'll keep watching on my little brother while you both fight for Earth."

Katherine said "Do you promise us?"

Kathy said "Yes."

LJ came out of the bathroom and saw his parents TJ and Cassie.

LJ said "Mommy, Daddy" As he hugged his parents.

TJ said "We really missed you son."

Cassie said "We've been away from you for a long time and we missed you so much."

TJ said "Even though Mommy and I were away for 1 year, we still love you."

Cassie said "LJ, have you been good when we were away?"

LJ said "Yes, I stayed with Katherine and together with my best friends Tony and Kathy."

TJ said "Katherine did LJ do well when me and Cassie were away?"

Katherine said "Yes, when I told him to do or not to do it he followed my simple instructions."

TJ said "Mommy and Daddy are so proud of you LJ, even though we're away for 1 year."

Leo and Karone entered the room where Mike Corbett and his son Rico Corbett, together with his nephew who is Leo and Karone's son, Lex Corbett stayed.

Mike Corbett said "Leo, Karone."

Leo said "You guys ok?"

Mike Corbett said "Yeah."

Rico said "Uncle Leo, Aunt Karone."

Lex said "Mommy, Daddy." As he hugged his parents

Leo said "We really missed you son."

Karone said "Even though Daddy and I were away, we still love you."

Leo said "And we would never let anything happen to you."

Mike Corbett said "Lex was so well behaved while you were away."

Karone said "We're so proud of you Lex."

Leo said "You did really behave while we're gone."

Damon went entered the room where his wife Maya and his son Derrick Henderson stayed.

Derrick said "Daddy."

Maya said "Damon."

Damon gave Derrick a hug because he missed his son very much.

Carter and Dana entered the room where Ryan Mitchell and his son Reid Mitchell and his nephew, Wilbur Grayson and niece, Angela Grayson, who are Carter and Dana's children, stayed.

Ryan said "Carter, Dana."

Wilbur and Angela said "Mommy, Daddy."

Reid said "Uncle Carter, Aunt Dana."

Carter said "Wilbur, Angela, we missed you so much."

Dana said "We were away because we investigated a problem."

Wilbur said "I already know mom. There are aliens that are coming to destroy us."

Carter said "We would never let anything happen to the two of you because we love you both."

Wes entered inside the room where his wife Jen and his son James Collins stayed.

Jen said "Wes."

James said "Dad."

Wes embraced both his wife and his son and said "I really miss you guys."

James said "I miss you too Dad."

Jen said "Wes, you made us proud."

James said "I was worried about you, Dad."

Jen said "James was crying when you were away and something might happen to you."

Wes said "I will always be alright James, I love you and Mom and I would never let anything happen to you."

At night, the citizens are preparing for the Armada's attack at dawn and one of them are saying.

"Who's going to save us now?"

"We're all doomed. Our planet is done for."

"I can't believe the rangers are gone"

"Maybe they survived."

"Mom, are we gonna be ok? Are the Power Rangers really gone?"

"I don't know sweetie. The rangers are probably out there fighting for us. So we have to hope, we have to believe."

Damon, Karone and Wes continued protecting the victims all night and also the saw Noah coming inside the shelter as Emma and Gia helped him.

Emma said "Noah!"

Noah said "Guys! What a relief."

As Damon, Karone and Wes watched they talked about.

Wes said "Damon, Karone, what's the plan?"

Karone said "Tommy told us that if the Mega Rangers are inside we'll continue to spy on them."

Damon said "And also Tommy said that we'll listen to what they say if Troy and the other rangers would fight the Armada again."

Wes said "Tommy also said that only the 11 Leaders of the Legendary Rangers should reveal their identity to the Megaforce Rangers since Tommy is the main leader."

Damon, Karone and Wes used their power of invisibility to hide from Troy and Jake and listened to what they say.

Gosei said "I'm sorry the Zords were lost. How is everyone?"

Troy said "We've been better. But we're doing ok."

Gosei said "This is our darkest hour. But I have faith in you."

Troy said "Gosei the girls are not here but we'll speak soon."

Emma, Gia and Noah have arrived as Damon, Karone and Wes watched the rangers making plans.

Jake said "I was so worried."

Gia said "Me too.

The rangers then sat down and begin making plans.

Gia said "We walked through it all. People are wondering about us. They think we're gone. They still have hope. They believe the Rangers will come and save them."

Jake said "How are we supposed to do that? We lost all our Zords. We're completely outnumbered and out-armored."

While the Rangers are initially despondent, Troy rallies them with an encouraging speech as Troy said "The Earth is in a desperate situation, but the people out there believe in us. Gosei believes in us. The past Rangers believe in us, or they wouldn't have entrusted us with their powers. They all believe in us for a reason, because tomorrow morning, we will be there for them. We will stand tall, and we will fight. And we will win."

Gia said "Exactly."

Noah said "Yeah."

Jake said "Yeah."

An Armada ship land nearby the shelter

Gia said "What was that?!"

Troy said "We better find out."

The Rangers then went outside the shelter. Damon, Karone and Wes followed them as they spy on them.

Noah said "It's an Armada Ship."

Orion then stepped out of his vehicle.

Emma said "Orion!"

Orion said "Guys!"

Noah said "I can't believe you're here!"

Orion said "Man! I really need to learn how to land this thing."

Noah said "What are you doing here?"

Orion said "I heard about the invasion on the communicator. You guys didn't think I'd let you do this on your own. Did you? What's the plan?"

Troy said "We fight back."

Troy and the Mega Rangers went to sleep inside the shelter as Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Carter, Dana, Mike and Emily then gathered inside the shelter.

Tommy said "Can we speak a little slowly because we can't wake them up I talked to Katherine and she will watch my children Kathy and Tony, Including TJ and Cassie's son, LJ. Tonight we will sleep here inside the shelter and tomorrow we will meet Troy and the others."

TJ said "And also they're safe."

Cassie said "Katherine will never let anything happen to our son, LJ."

Wes said "Tommy how is Jen and my son James? I'm so worried about them."

Tommy said "Both Jen and your son are fine and they're fast asleep."

Damon said "What about Maya and my son."

Tommy said "They're also fine and don't worry."

Leo said "Karone, our son will be alright and he's together with his Uncle Mike Corbett and his cousin Rico."

Karone said "Leo, are you sure he'll be alright, I might get worried."

Leo said "He'll be alright."

Carter said "Also my brother-in-law, Ryan Mitchell will watch our children."

Dana said "Ryan would never let anything happen to our children."

Tommy said "Damon, Karone, Wes, since the three of you spied on Troy and the others and what did they say?"

Damon said "Troy said that the Earth is in a bad situation and he's saying that the people out there believed them. Gosei believes them.

Karone said "Troy also said that we believed them and he's saying that we and the other people believed them for a reason."

Wes said "Troy made a plan for tomorrow morning; they will be there for the people and us. They will stand tall, and they will fight."

Tommy said "The thing that Troy said is that we should trust them even if they were out-numbered and out-armored."

Mike said "Emily, we'll trust them."

Emily said "We'll assemble the rangers tomorrow because they will wake up in the morning."

Tommy said "I we can't defeat the X-Borgs tomorrow then we have to defeat Emperor Mavro first or maybe they will take him down. Let's just go to sleep."

Before Tommy went to sleep, he texted the other Legendary Rangers and said " _Dear Rangers, as you all know that the Armada are planning to destroy Earth, we really need you to prepare for the battle at 10AM. For the Mighty Morphin, Zeo and Dino Thunder, I will be your leader. For Turbo, In Space and Mystic Force, TJ and Cassie are your leaders. For Lost Galaxy, SPD and Operation Overdrive, Leo, Karone and Damon are your leaders. For Lightspeed Rescue, Jungle Fury and RPM, Carter and Dana are your leaders. For Time Force, Wild Force and Aquitar, Wes will be your leader. For Samurai and Ninja Storm, Mike and Emily are your leaders. For those rangers who are already inside the hotel together with their children, you will leave the hotel at 10AM while Fred Gray will look after them._ "

Wes said "Tommy, Lucas' wife Nadira is not a Ranger even Merrick's wife Princess Shayla isn't a Ranger too."

Tommy said "It can also be possible if they will look after the kids."

The other people were all asleep and Troy woke up at 4AM only to be prepared for the Armada's attack.

Troy wakes Noah up and said "Noah, wake up."

Noah said "What is it Troy?"

Troy said "We'll be the only two people to wake up early at 4AM. Let us roam around."

Noah said "Ok in order to be prepared for the fight and we'll wake the other at 6:30 AM or we could wake them at 5AM if necessary."

Troy said "Before we would fight the Armada I would like to say that Jayden and Casey helped us in our battles. They were both proud of us. I can also remember one of the Red Rangers in the past and I also know one of them from the future."

Noah said "Can you tell them their story?"

Troy said "Yes. The other Red Rangers I know in the past instead of Jayden and Casey were Jason Lee Scott, Rocky DeSantos, Tommy Oliver, Aurico, TJ Johnson, Andros, Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson, Alex, Wes Collins, Eric Myers, Cole Evans, Shane Clarke, Hunter Bradley, Conner McKnight, Jack Landors, Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, Z Delgado, Syd Drew, Sam, Nick Russell, Leanbow, Mack Hartford, Scott Truman."

Noah said "Do you know that many other Red Rangers are married to Pink Rangers?"

Troy said "Yes. Jason Lee Scott married Kimberly Hart and has four children and also Jason and Kimberly were the first rangers to have children. Tommy Oliver married Katherine Hillard and has two children and also Tommy and Kat were the first rangers to get married. TJ Johnson married Cassie Chan and has one son. Leo Corbett married Karone and has one son. Carter Grayson married Dana Mitchell and has two children. Wes Collins married Jen Scotts and has one son. Jason, Tommy, TJ, Leo, Carter and Wes were the Red Rangers who married Pink Rangers."

Noah said "I also knew that Red and Pink Rangers are romantically involved. I also knew that Rocky DeSantos, TJ Johnson and Sky Tate are also blue rangers. I also remember that TJ was jealous of Andros when TJ was blue and Andros was Red but then TJ stopped his jealousy because it is like Blue with envy. Both Rocky, TJ and Sky have Blue with envy a long time ago."

Troy said "I also heard about the rangers that have Red with envy like Jason Lee Scott, Andros and including me because I also have jealousy when someone is attracted to Emma. Jake also has Green with envy. Jen Scotts also has Pink with envy."

Noah said "I'll also talk about the SPD Rangers from the future. Jack Landors was the first SPD Red Ranger in B-Squad and then Sky, the Blue Ranger got promoted as Red Ranger, then Bridge, the Green Ranger got promoted as Red Ranger, then Z, the Yellow Ranger got promoted as Red Ranger, then Syd, the Pink Ranger got promoted as Red Ranger, then Sam, the Omega Ranger got promoted as Red Ranger."

Troy said "Noah, If it's already 6:30AM, let's wake the others up."

At 7AM, Redker leads a force of X-Borgs to attack the city. Tommy and the other Legendary Rangers woke up when they heard an army marching.

Tommy said "Guys wake up."

Wes said "It's the Armada."

Cassie said "They're coming for us."

Karone said "They're marching towards here."

Redker said "I hope you all have a good night, because it was your last! It's time to crush you into dust! You still think you can stand against us! Take Aim! Open fire!"

The Mega Rangers then blasted the X-Borgs.

Redker said "What?!"

"Up there!"

"Look Mommy! It's the Power Rangers!"

Redker said "So you fools are still around! Ha! But not for long!"

Troy said "Wrong! This planet is ours and we'll never surrender!"

Redker said "Big Mistake!"

The Rangers then started fighting the X-Borgs.

Emma said "All of you! Get somewhere safe!"

The people then get in a safe place.

Cassie, Karone and Dana said "You heard Emma! Stay safe!"

Tommy said "Look at the Rangers! They're fighting for Earth!"

Troy said while fighting the X-Borgs "Take them out guys!"

Gia said "With pleasure!"

Orion said "Your reign of terror ends now!"

Tommy said "Look at Orion. He morphed into the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger or also known as Dragonzord and also Troy uses the Dragon Shield."

Redker said "Where did you get this new strength?!"

Troy said "It's been with us all along! You just gave us a reason to find it!"

Redker said "No matter!"

Troy said "What is that mean?!"

Redker said "Just watch!"

An Armada ship just blasted the Rangers and then Armada ships then fully cloud the sky once again.

Tommy said "I think we have to assemble the rangers right now!"

Wes said "I think we have to assemble now."

TJ said "Wait! We have to listen to what Troy is about to say."

Troy said to the Mega Rangers "Fighting this guy isn't going to end this war, we have to take down the Emperor himself!"

Noah said "But how can you get to him?"

Troy said "A two-man strike force!"

Orion said "Yeah! And I know just the ship to get us there."

Troy said "Then what are we waiting for?!"

The people then cheered on the Rangers including Tommy and the others. Troy and Orion then rode their Armada Ship.

Redker said "So you friends ran away ha! Well you won't be around much longer either!"

Noah said "Wrong again! We're just getting started!"

Tommy said "After both Troy and Orion takes down Emperor Mavro we'll then assemble the other Legendary Rangers."

Leo said "That might be a good idea!"

Troy and Orion manage to turn the flagship's firepower on the rest of the Armada fleet, decimating the entire force in less than a minute.

Tommy said "Look! The entire fleet is gone!"

Carter said "Thanks to Troy and Orion!"

Redker said "No, How could this be?!"

Noah said "Quick, while he's distracted!"

Noah, Emma, Jake and Gia defeats Redker with their Super Mega Cannon.

Tommy said "Since it's already 10 AM, now let's assemble."

Ernie then approached Tommy and said "Excuse me sir, there are Aliens at the field thousands of them from the other countries and they're coming here in the city."

Wes said "It's time to assemble!"

At the field, Mavro has survived as well and proceeds to attack them. The rangers then go all out, using nearly all of their legendary powers. Using their legendary power-up modes, they deal the final attack and finally destroy Emperor Mavro. The Legendary Rangers already gathered and on their way to the fields.

Emperor Mavro said his last words before his death "You may have defeated me! But you won't defeat my army!"

Noah said "What Army?!"

Gia said "Over there!"

A massive army of X-Borgs and Bruisers are marching towards the city.

Orion said "What?!"

Troy said "Xborgs! There's thousands of them!"

Jake said "No way! There's more?!"

Emma said "This can't be happening."

Orion said "How can we defeat an army this size?!"

Troy said "One more fight guys. This is it!"

Noah said "Hey guys! Look over there! What's going on?"

Jake said "No. Who are they?"

Noah said "Legendary Rangers! Real ones!"

Emma said "Look! Over there!"

Noah said "Mighty Morphin and Zeo! Look I see Turbo! Incredible!"

Gia said "Lost Galaxy!"

Jake said "Wild Force and Dino Thunder."

Emma said "Lightspeed Rescue, Mystic Force."

Gia said "Jungle Fury and Ninja Storm."

Troy said "And Samurai. They're all here."

Jake said "Here they come!"

Wes Collins, Damon Henderson, Karone Corbett, Leo Corbett, TJ Johnson, Cassie Johnson, Tommy Oliver, Emily, Mike, Dana Grayson and Carter Grayson then took their helmets off revealing themselves as the leaders of the Legendary Rangers.

Troy said "I knew it! I've dreamt about this!"

Tommy said "Hey Guys!"

Noah said "Tommy!"

Tommy said "You don't have to do it alone this time! We're here to fight by your side."

Wes said "You're more than lived up to the legacy we've left for you. We're all very proud of you."

Troy said "Thank You. It's an honor to meet you."

Cassie said "Oh! The honor's all ours. Why don't you take the lead?"

Troy said "Ready guys?! It's Morphin Time!"

The Mega Rangers then morphed and refrain from morphing into Super Mega Mode while Orion morphs in Super Mega Mode and said "Go! Go! Megaforce! Ha!"

Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Carter, Dana, Wes, Mike, Emily, Leo and Damon put on their helmets.

Karone said "I loved being a power ranger." And then puts on her helmet.

The Legendary Rangers were then led by Troy Burrows, as Cassie told him to take the lead.

Troy said "Ready Rangers?! Time to Create a New Legend!"

Troy leads them in fighting the X-Borgs. Robo Knight, as he was already fixed after sacrificing himself to save Orion also fight alongside with them.

Troy then said to Robo Knight "Hello old Friend!"

Robo Knight said to Troy "Glad to be back."

The Wild Force Rangers like Cole Evans, Taylor Myers, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, Alyssa Evans and Merrick Baliton where the first ones to use their special attacks. Troy said to the Wild Force Rangers "Nice Wild Force!" as he got the idea. The Rangers continued fighting but there are still about hundreds of X-Borgs.

Troy said to the other Legendary Rangers "Everyone! Bump Up the Power! Use your special attacks!"

Jake said "Don't have to ask me twice! Snake axe!"

As Troy commanded the Rangers to use their special attacks the X-Borgs were then disappearing.

Troy said to the Mega Rangers "This is it guys! Let's end this for good!"

Orion used his weapon and said "Super Mega Final Strike Charge!"

Troy, Jake Holling, Gia, Emma and Noah used their "Dynamic Victory Charge!"

Orion used his "Super Spear Blaster!"

The Rangers then finally defeated all the X-Borgs and Bruisers."

Troy said "Now that was legendary! And we have some new friends to thank for it! C'mon!"

Troy and the other Rangers thanked the Legendary Rangers, who joined them in the fight.

Troy said "Now that was legendary! And we have some new friends to thank for it! C'mon! We can't thank you enough.

Tommy said "No, thank you. Earth is safe again. It was an honor to fight by your side. Well, it's time for us to leave."

Troy and Tommy shook hands.

Tommy said "We'll always be with you."

Troy said "Thank You."

The Legendary Rangers then disperse to go home. The Rangers who are parents like both Tommy/Katherine, Jason/Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Adam/Tanya, TJ/Cassie, Andros/Ashley, Leo/Karone, Damon/Maya, Mike Corbett, Carter/Dana, Chad/Kelsey, Joel, Ryan, Wes/Jen, Trip/Katie, Lucas, Eric/Taylor, Cole/Alyssa, Blake/Tori and both Trent/Kira came to pick up their children back at the Hotel and go home.

Megaforce Rangers decide to celebrate their victory.

Emma said "Look at the sky. I forgot how blue it is. Without all those Armada ships."

Noah said "This is incredible. Still can't believe you guys took down the Emperor."

Jake said "Man. I didn't think you are coming back."

Troy said "To be honest. Now that I..."

Emma said "What happens now?"

Troy said "We go home."

Gia gives Jake a kiss on the cheek showing that she loved him. Troy then leaves his sword at the site in a memory of the Legendary Battle. The Rangers then went home.

On their way home the Rangers talked about the Legendary Rangers.

Noah said "Guys, I can also tell you about the Legendary Rangers. First we met Mentor Ji who is the mentor of the Samurai Rangers, and then we met Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger at Ernie's. Third we met Casey, the Jungle Fury Red Ranger at the Zoo. During the concert of the Rebel Rockers they were Mia and Antonio singing the song Everyday Fun. Today we met the leaders of the Legendary Rangers like Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Karone, Damon, Carter, Dana and Wes including the Samurai Rangers Mike and Emily

Emma said "I didn't know that they were Mia and Antonio, the Pink and Gold Samurai Rangers."

Orion said "Tommy Oliver is the Sixth Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. He is the Green and the White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Tommy was kidnapped by Rita Repulsa and Tommy became the Green Evil Ranger. When Jason broke the evil spell, Tommy turned to the good side and joined the Power Rangers."

Troy said "Don't Also forget that Tommy is also the Red Zeo and Turbo Ranger. TJ is the second Red Turbo Ranger and also Tommy's Successor."

Jake said "Tommy is also the Dino Thunder Black Ranger. He joined with Connor McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Mercer and Trent Mercer."

Troy said "I also knew that Jason, the original Mighty Morphin Red Ranger got jealous of Tommy when he was dating and kissing on Kimberly, the Pink Ranger."

Emma said "Tommy and Kimberly broke up in 1996 and Tommy decided to go with Kat Hillard. Tommy and Kat were married and have 2 children."

Troy said "When Tommy and Kimberly broke up; Kimberly also decided to go with Jason. Jason and Kimberly had a first born son born on 1998 and it says that Jason and Kimberly are the first Rangers to have children. Jason and Kimberly had four children and lived in Angel Grove while Tommy lived in Reefside."

Noah said "I even knew TJ Johnson who is Tommy's successor and the Red Turbo Ranger. When TJ resigned as the Leader of the Turbo Rangers, Justin became the leader of the Turbo Rangers while he is still the blue ranger. TJ is also the Blue Space Ranger. He even got jealous of Andros, the Red Space Ranger when he became the Blue Ranger. TJ decided to accept Andros as his leader. TJ became the second-in-command of the Space Rangers. When Zhane the Silver Ranger woke up from his deep freeze and joined the Space Rangers, TJ is being replaced by Zhane to be second-in-command. TJ learns to accept Andros as his leader and also accepts Zhane as his second-in-command. TJ also married Cassie and have 1 son."

Emma said "Cassie was gutsy and sarcastic. She also loves music. She moved to the Angel Grove/Stone Canyon to pursue her dream in music business. She met TJ at the bus and befriended him. Cassie then helped TJ in rescuing Katherine Hillard and Tommy Oliver. She is also Kat's successor. She also became a Pink Space Ranger in 1998. Cassie is also the wife if TJ Johnson, the Blue Space Ranger."

Troy said "Leo and his brother, Mike Corbett, lived on Angel Grove. He also loved playing sports. He loves going to Terra Venture, but first he doesn't have a passport so he began into stow away. He became close friends with Damon, Maya, Kendrix and Kai. When Kendrix, Leo's former girlfriend and the former Pink Galaxy Ranger, destroyed the Savage Sword it killed her. Leo was very sad, but when the powers of the Pink Ranger were passed down to Karone. Leo welcomed Karone into the team and befriended her. Leo also married Karone and has 1 son.

Emma said "Karone was from the planet KO-35, and the sister of Andros, the Red Space Ranger. She and Andros had dreamed of being a Power Ranger. She was kidnapped by Darkonda. She was raised by Ecliptor and taught her to be evil, and she was named Astronema. Astronema/Karone tried to destroy the Space Rangers. Karone then turned to the good side after battling the rangers. Kendrix passed her morpher, allowing Karone to become the second Pink Galaxy Ranger. Karone is also the wife of Leo Corbett, the Red Galaxy Ranger.

Jake said "Damon is the mechanic of the Astro Megaship. He and Kai Chen took the ship to Mirinoi to save Mike Corbett, Kendrix, Leo and Maya. Damon then became the Green Galaxy Ranger. Damon's knowledge of the Astro Megaship is an invaluable asset to the team. Damon also married Maya and has 1 son."

Troy said "Carter is one of Mariner Bay's best fire fighters. During when he saved a victim from the fire he saw a demon inside the building and decides to jump out. Dana told him to become the Red Lightspeed Ranger. He also develops feelings for Dana, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger. He took down Queen Bansheera in their final battle. Carter also married Dana and has 2 children."

Emma said "Dana is also known as a Doctor or you can call her Doctor Mitchell at first or you can call her Doctor Grayson, She is the Pink Lightspeed Ranger and the wife of Carter Grayson. She is serious, intellectual, caring and level-headed. She gathers the team together all over Mariner Bay as Lightspeed Rangers."

Troy said "Wes, the Red Time Force was the child of Mr. Collins, a local industry overlord of Silver Hills. Wes's Dad wants him to grow up to inherit the family business from him. He wasn't much disciplined and maintained, he was a spoiled brat in general. Wes is also a best friend of Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger. He also developed feelings for Jen, the Pink Time Force Ranger. Wes is a member of the Time Force Rangers while Jen is the leader of the Time Force Rangers. Wes also married Jen and has one son."

Noah said "I even saw Bulk, Skull and Spike hiding from the Armada's invasion."

Troy said "Guys you would also know that Red and Pink Rangers are romantically involved."

Emma said "Troy's right because he's also my boyfriend."

 **Event 25: The Legendary War Museum Site**

2 months later after the Legendary Battle, Troy visited the site of the battle where they fought the X-Borgs. Troy reads the description about the Museum. The description says _Welcome to the Legendary War Museum; this museum shows about the memory of the Power Rangers when they fought the Armada in 2014. They even defeated Emperor Mavro and also you may find his here. You may also know the history and the future of the rangers from Mighty Morphin to Megaforce. We may also thank the Mega Rangers like Troy Burrows, Emma Goodall, Gia Moran, Jake Holling, Noah Carver and Orion. We also need to thank the Legendary Leaders like Tommy Oliver, TJ Johnson, Cassie Johnson, Leo Corbett, Karone Corbett, Damon Henderson, Carter Grayson, Dana Grayson, Wesley Collins, Mike and Emily. Good luck and enjoy your Trip to the Museum._ Troy then saw his own statue as he was stated as the _Leader of the Legendary Rangers during the fight._ Many other people are there inside the museum.

Mr. Burley was also at the Museum and he met Troy and said "Wow Troy, I'm so proud of you."

Troy said "As long as we always protect the Earth."

Mr. Burley said "I have a surprise for you Troy. Come with me to school."

The then went to Harwood County High School.

Troy said "What's your surprise?"

Mr. Burley then took his morpher out and said "It's Morphin Time!" and morphs into the Red Ranger.

Troy said "Wow! You're now a ranger!"

Mr. Burley said "A teacher can also be a ranger just like Tommy Oliver, a science teacher from Reefside."

Mr. Burley can also fight like a ranger.

After that, Troy then went back home.

-THE END


End file.
